My Beautiful Teacher
by RPGuT
Summary: Sebuah kisah milik Uchiha Sasuke, seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai guru matematika sekaligus walikelas XII-A di Konoha Senior High School. Bersama dengan Naruto, pujaan hatinya yang merupakan murid brandalan. Mereka membuat kisah yang sangat panjang. [NarufemSasu][Sequel My Teacher Is My Love]
1. My Teacher Is My Love

**Catatan : Karena kemarin ada yang pm dan nanya kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke udah jadi wanita yang disukai Naruto. Terpaksa cerita ini digabung agar dapat langsung dibaca disini. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah kasih catatan, tapi gk papa deh. Lanjut aja~**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary :** **Sasuke bekerja sebagai guru baru, sebelumnya ia bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe, namun berhenti karena masalah pribadi. Ia terpilih sebagai pengganti walikelas XII-A, tidaklah mudah baginya untuk menjadi guru dihari awal. Apalagi ia harus menjadi guru les Naruto, anak yang sangat susah untuk diatur.**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gender switch, Gaje, Dll**

 **My Teacher Is My Love By R** **PGuT**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

Sasuke melihat penampilan dirinya dicermin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan bebas tergerai begitu saja, pakaian yang digunakannya saat ini adalah kemeja putih dan rok panjang berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan motif bunga mawar yang berwarna putih.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa sedikit gugup. Karena masalah pribadi-nya ia berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa bulan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun kini ia mulai bekerja lagi, bekerja sebagai guru di Konoha Senior High School.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya,ia berjalan keluar kamarnya,menuruni anak tangga dan menuju meja makan keluarga. Disana sudah ada ayah, ibu, dan juga kakaknya. Sasuke menduduki kursi yang berada disamping kanan Itachi. Ia mengambil dua potong roti yang sudah dioleskan dengan selai kacang, lalu memakan roti selai kacang itu.

Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mengunyah rotinya, rasanya sedikit aneh saat Sasuke memakan makanan yang bukan kesukaannya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka dengan selai kacang?" Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang menguyah rotinya lahap.

Sasuke menelan makanannya dan melihat Itachi dengan ekor matanya, "Sibuk sekali kau!" Itachi mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan Sasuke.

Itachi berpikir bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang gugup. Mungkin memang benar kalau Sasuke sedang gugup, pasalnya setiap adik perempuannya itu gugup, tingkah lakunya selalu saja aneh. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang mempunyai masalah dengan pekerjaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, membuat ia khawatir.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke," Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang meminum susu hangatnya, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." tambahnya memberi saran.

Sasuke diam, ia lebih memilih diam dan menutup mulutnya, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Itachi dipagi hari yang ia yakini akan mengubah hidupnya nanti.

"Biarlah Itachi, ini adalah keinginan Sasuke." Fugaku membela Sasuke.

"Benar." Mikoto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Itachi menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto secara bergantian, "Tapi,Sasuk–"

"Jangan lagi Itachi..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya menunduk dalam, "Jangan lagi seperti itu.." Sasuke berucap lirih.

Sasuke tidak ingin Itachi jadi mengkhawatirkan dirinya lagi, dulu waktu segerombolan pria brandalan mengganggunya, Itachi langsung datang dan menghajar mereka sampai pingsan. Parahnya lagi, yang dipersalahkan adalah Itachi. Kakaknya itu dimintai ganti rugi akibat perbuatannya. Ayah dan Ibu merekapun merasa kecewa pada Itachi. Sasuke sedih melihat kakaknya yang dipersalahkan oleh semua orang, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin Itachi ikut campur dalam masalahnya lagi.

Ibunya, Mikoto menyentuh bahu kanannya pelan, "Oke, sekarang Sasu pergilah, dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang telah berlalu."

"Hm" Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke lebih bersemangat lagi.

Segera ia menyambar tas hobo hitam yang berada dibawah kursinya.

"Aku pergi!" dengan semangat ia pergi keluar rumah, membawa senyuman indah yang jika dilihat para pria mereka akan langsung tergoda karena wajahnya yang cantik dan parasnya yang ayu.

Itachi langsung mengejar Sasuke, membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak kencang, membuat Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang kesal Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Biar kuantar, kau tidak perlu repot untuk naik bus."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Oke." jawabnya seadanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini," Itachi menunjuk kebawah, "Aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu." ujar Itachi,senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, cepat sana!" Sasuke mendorong-dorong tubuh Itachi, wanita itu merasa aneh dengan kakaknya ini. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun ini, kakaknya masih saja memperlihatkan sifat overprotective-nya padanya.

Itachi bergegas mengambil mobilnya, setelah masuk kedalam mobil ia langsung menuju ketempat Sasuke.

"Ck! Kau ini bikin repot saja Itachi!" Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil Itachi, "Apa kau tidak bekerja?" ia menatap Itachi yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hmm..hari ini aku ambil cuti Sasuke.." jawab Itachi seadanya,Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Pokoknya kau tenang saja," Itachi masih fokus menyetir "Aku akan mengantarmu!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Itachi yang kelewat aneh untuk orang seusianya.

"Sudah tua masih saja bertingkah aneh" celetuk Sasuke, membuat Itachi sesekali melihat kearahnya.

"Yang benar saja kau!"

"Memang benar! Sudah tua, jomblo lagi.." ledek Sasuke, membuat Itachi kesal dan memukul-mukul stir mobilnya.

"Cukup Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum merasa menang dengan Itachi untuk kali ini. Ia malah tambah bersemangat kalau begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah Sasuke, aku pergi dulu." Itachi menjalankan mobilnya, menjauhi kawasan sekolah tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Hn" Sasuke membalas cuek, dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Begitu banyak para siswa dan siswi,begitu banyak pula model mereka. Ada yang duduk bersama dikursi yang memang sudah disediakan ditaman, ada yang sedang bercanda ria, dan astaga!, ada pula yang sedang berpacaran. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu melangkah masuk.

Berjalan kesana kemari tak tentu arah, ntah apa yang dilakukannya, barulah ia sadar kalau sebenarnya ia masih belum tahu dimana ruang kantor guru berada. Memang ia sudah diterima menjadi guru, tapi ia belum mengetahui tempatnya. Setelah lama berhenti bekerja ia akhirnya bekerja sebagai guru, ilmu yang tersimpan dikepalanya sangatlah banyak. Disekolah, tempat kerja barunya, Sasuke adalah guru yang paling muda.

'Astaga! Sekolah ini banyak mengalami perubahan setelah 5 tahun' batin Sasuke pusing dengan ruang kantor guru yang sudah berubah menjadi taman.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Apa yang kulakukan." gumamnya pelan, matanya melihat-lihat para siswa dan siswi yang sedang bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke tidak suka keramaian maka dari itu ia mencari siswa yang sedang sendiri, setelah lama mencari akhirnya ditaman sekolah barulah ia berjumpa dengan siswa yang sedang duduk sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati siswa itu, dari samping kiri Sasuke berdiri, dapat dilihatnya siswa berambut kuning mencolok itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hoamm!" pria berambut pirang itu menguap lebar.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, disentuhnya pelan bahu siswa itu. Perlahan mata siswa berambut kuning itu terbuka memperlihatkan manik biru lautan yang sempat menghipnotis Sasuke karena keindahannya.

"Apa?" celetuk siswa itu, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tanya, dimana letak ruangan kantor guru?"

Siswa itu tersenyum setan, "Ehh..kau mau kesana?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Bisakah kau antar aku kesana?" menatap siswa itu dengan serius.

"Aku dapat apa?"

"Ehm.." Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Kau...dapat berkahnya!" ujarnya membuat pria itu tertawa keras.

"Hahahah! Maksudmu apa? Pahala?! Hahaha!" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ntah kenapa ia merasa bahwa siswa ini tengah mempermainkannya.

"Fiuhh~" si pirang mengelap air matanya, "Ayo ikut aku..." ia berjalan diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia melihat siswa berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan sinis, 'Awas saja kau!' batinnya marah.

"Hey kau sedang apa? Marah padaku? Aku dapat melihatmu dari jendela kaca ini lho~"

Sasuke terkesiap, "Tidak kok." sangkalnya cepat.

"Heehh~, biasanya kalau ada yang seperti itu pasti akan langsung kuhajar." ucapnya sambil menekankan kata kuhajar.

"Yang ben–"

"Nah! Disini ruang kantor guru" kata siswa itu menunjuk pintu bercat putih silver.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke berterimakasih kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan kantor guru. Meninggalkan pria kuning itu sendirian.

Begitu masuk Sasuke langsung disapa oleh para guru, dirinya merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Para guru sangatlah ramah, yah...meskipun mereka sangatlah tua.

"Sasuke, kau dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah."

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahi, "Apa aku membuat suatu masalah Anko?" ia memperhatikan Anko dengan cemas.

Anko menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Tidak. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan diapa-apain kok." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke menganguk pertanda paham, "Bisa kau antarkan aku?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kencang oleh Anko.

"Ayo!" Anko menarik pergelagan tangan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi keruangan kepala sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memperhatikan pintu yang terdapat sebuah ukiran kayu bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah'.

'Ruangan kepala sekolah tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi ruangan lainnya diubah semua' pikir Sasuke saat melihat pintu kayu yang dulu sering ia masuki karena dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah semasa ia bersekolah di KSHS. Yah..ia sering dipanggil karena prestasinya.

"Nah! Masuklah Sasuke!" Anko mendorong-dorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk.

"Datang juga kau Sasuke." ujar kepala sekolah saat Sasuke tengah menutup pintu.

Sasuke duduk disofa yang memang sudah disediakan diruangan tersebut, "Yah..begitulah guru Iruka"

"Ekhm..tidak kusangka, keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu donatur menjadi guru disekolah ini, suatu kehormatan bagiku. Kau bisa mengajar disini Sasuke" Iruka menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kau masih ingatkan dengan semua pelajaran yang pernah kuajarkan padamu?" Iruka tersenyum lebar.

"Ya aku masih ingat, tapi bisakah kau mengatakan alasan kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" dengan sopan Sasuke bertanya.

Iruka tersenyum canggung, "Oke, walikelas XII-A meminta untuk dipindahkan posisi mengajarnya dikelas sebelah. Kebetulan kelas sebelah walikelasnya pensiun karena umurnya sudah 60 tahun. Jadi aku memindahkannya begitu saja," kini wajah Iruka berubah menjadi serius, "Jadi aku memanggilmu, ingin memberitahukan kalau kau akan jadi pengganti walikelas XII-A yang lama. Kau mau?" Iruka tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku bekerja disini untuk menjadi guru yang hanya mengajar pelajaran matematika, bukan menjadi walikelas!" tolak Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget yang masih ada diwajahnya.

Iruka mendesah berat, "Kumohon, Sasuke." menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harapan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku untukmu guru Iruka, jadi aku akan menerimanya." mendengar itu senyum Iruka mengembang.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, biar Anko yang mengantarmu menuju kelas XII-A."

"Hn,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo cepat Sasuke!" Anko berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Anko, "Hey tidak bisakah kau sedikit santai?" ia memperhatikan Anko yang tampak panik.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita cepatkan?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Nah, Sasuke ini adalah kelas XII-A." ujar Anko menunjuk kearah pintu kelas XII-A.

"Yah, aku tahu itu, dari papan ini saja aku sudah tahu!" Sasuke menunjuk papan kecil berwarna putih yang menempel dipintu kelas XII-A.

Anko menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hehehe..." Sasuke memandangnya bosan.

"Nah, Sasuke aku pergi dulu kalau begitu" Anko berbalik arah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Anko, "Kenapa aku ditinggal? Kupikir kau akan menemaniku. Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku menjadi seorang guru." ekspresi wajah Sasuke mendadak pucat.

Anko mengkerutkan dahi, "Kau kenapa Sasuke? Santai saja. Murid kelas XII-A adalah murid yang baik," Anko melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke perlahan, "Tapi ingat!" Anko menaikkan jari telunjuknya, "Bersabarlah dalam mengajar Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam. Didalam benaknya saat ini ada beberapa pertanyaan seperti. Siapa itu Naruto? Sehebat apa anak itu? Dan kenapa walikelas XII-A minta pindah posisi dalam mengajar? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Anko tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam sendirian didepan pintu kelas XII-A.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, saat ini ia merasa gugup setengah mati. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Cklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas XII-A, para murid yang awalnya ribut kini terdiam sambil menatap kearahnya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin gugup, namun ia tepis rasa gugupnya lalu iapun berjalan kemeja yang memang khusus untuk walikelas. Ia meletakkan tas hobo miliknya diatas meja. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya selalu diperhatikan secara teliti oleh semua murid XII-A. Membuat Sasuke gugup sampai-sampai ia jadi bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Waahh!"

"Cantik!"

"Nomor telpon ada?!"

"Bla! Bla! Bla! Bantu meribut woy!"

"Ngomong apaan dia?!"

Sasuke sweetdropet.

"Namamu siapa guru?" pertanyaan dari salah satu diantara murid yang berteriak membuat Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sasuke memajukan dirinya kedepan, "Sa-salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sa-sasuke" dengan gugup ia memperkenalkan diri, ia memejamkan mata saat melihat tatapan para murid yang menurutnya aneh.

"Wahh! Nama yang bagus!"

"Hahaha! Hore untung aja walikelas barunya cantik!"

"Sudah punya pacar guru?!"

"Makasih untuk Naruto yang udah menyingkirkan guru Kakashi dari posisi walikelas XII-A!"

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya, ia meremas rok hitam panjangnya, tidak peduli seperti apa tatapan dari para murid. Saat ini ia benar-benar gugup.

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sa-sasuke. Heh?! Apa-apaan itu?!" seseorang mengulangi perkataan Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Bermaksud meledek.

"Eh!" kaget, diledek seperti itu membuat gugup Sasuke hilang tergantikan oleh perasaan marah karena merasa tersinggung.

Sasuke melihat-lihat murid kelas XII-A secara bergantian, "Si-siapa itu tadi?" tanyanya gugup,namun semua murid tidak menjawab mereka memilih diam.

'Apakah yang meledekku tadi adalah Naruto yang dibicarakan Anko? Berani sekali dia seperti itu,' pikir Sasuke, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja. 'Tapi suaranya seperti anak yang kutemui tadi pagi.'

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing,ia duduk dikursinya dan mengambil buku absen.

Sasuke berdecak kagum, daftar kehadiran murid kelas XII-A sangatlah rapih, mereka semua masuk dan tidak pernah absen, begitupula dengan Naruto yang dikatakan Anko tadi.

Sasuke berdehem, "Oke, setelah ibu memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliran kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri."

"Kau mau jadi ibu siapa?!" sahut seseorang yang tadi meledeknya, Sasuke mengernyit heran. Namun Sasuke hanya diam saja, matanya sibuk melihat-lihat daftar kehadiran murid.

"Kalau begitu ibu akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu."

"Aburame Shino"

"Hadir" Shino membenarkan letak kacamata gayanya. 'Memangnya boleh pakai kacamata gaya?' batin Sasuke sweetdropet.

"Akimichi Chouji!"

"Hadir!" Chouji mengangkat tangannya

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Hadir bu..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hadir cantik~" Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rock Lee!"

"Hadir bu!" dengan semangat ia berteriak.

"Sabaku Gaara!"

"Hadir"

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"Dia tidur bu!" sahut Chouji. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Uzumaki..." Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, "...Naruto..." mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak,sibuk mencari sipemilik nama.

"Hadir.." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, saat melihat Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke terkejut, matanya terbelalak kaget.

'Jadi...anak yang tadi pagi itu...namanya Naruto?' batin Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa?! Kau terkejut?" Naruto memandang remeh.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, 'Anak ini! Hebat juga dalam menguji kesabaran!' batinnya marah.

Sasuke berdiri, ia berjalan menuju meja Naruto yang terletak dibagian belakang paling sudut kanan,semua orang memperhatikannya namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sekarang ini ia marah.

Sasuke duduk disebelah kursi yang Naruto duduki, kursi itu kosong. Ntah kenapa bisa kosong,apa mungkin Naruto membuat orang yang duduk disebelahnya lari ketakutan?, itulah yang sempat terpikirkan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Sasuke pelan, saking pelannya yang hanya dapat mendengarnya hanyalah ia dan Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Cih! Enyahlah!" Naruto memandang kesal Sasuke.

Respon yang Sasuke berikan adalah sebuah senyuman kecil, "Nak, kau harus tahu kalau Uchiha sangat menyukai hal yang menantang." Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Naruto.

Dengan cepat tangannya ditepis Naruto, "Terserah kau saja!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia berdiri lalu kembali ke tempat meja miliknya.

"Baik, dikarenakan ibu belum mendapat daftar mengajar, untuk saat ini jam pelajaran ibu bebas."

"Horee.."

"Okey! Bu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakk!

Suara meja yang jatuh karena ditendang kencang oleh Naruto membuat semuanya kaget. Pada jam istirahat, dikantin Naruto berteriak-teriak marah karena kesabarannya diuji oleh salah satu musuhnya.

"Apa masalahmu hah?!" teriaknya marah.

"Kenapa?! ,kau mau apa!" orang itu membalas Naruto dengan teriakan. Salah satu temannya memegang pundaknya, "Sabar, Yahiko."

"Diam Nagato! biar kuhabisi orang ini." Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya erat

Buakh!

Yahiko terlempar karena pukulan Naruto. Semua orang terkejut termasuk para pengurus kantin, memang seperti inilah yang akan terjadi jika melawan dengan pemuda kuning tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya, pengurus sekolah, guru, bahkan kepala sekolahpun tidak berani dengannya. Apa yang ia lakukan itu sudah sering sekali diberi point peringatan. Namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

"Siapa lagi yang berani, Hah?!" Naruto berteriak keras, ia melihat semua orang secara bergantian. Orang yang sempat berpaspasan mata dengannya langsung menunduk takut.

"Siapa yang beran–"

"NARUTOO!"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut,termasuk semua yang ada disana. Mereka melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat Sasuke tengah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Cih! Mau apa kau?" ia memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan situasinya saat ini, kali ini amarahnya benar-benar meledak. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari kantin.

"Woy wanita jalang! Mau kau bawa kemana aku?" Naruto memelototinya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kita kekelas!" ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Diam kau!"

"Brengsek! Aku tidak suka memukul seorang wanita!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memukulmu?"

"Cih!" Naruto memejamkan mata. Mencoba sabar.

Sasuke berheti, ia melepas genggaman tangannya, Naruto membuka matanya, "Sekarang masuk!" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk ruangan kelas XII-A.

"Ck! Setan kau!" umpatnya marah,namun masih menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Blaam!

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan kasar, "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanyanya to the point.

"Kau pikir aku ngapain tadi?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!"

Naruto mendengus, "Orang itu yang cari masalah denganku, aku hanya melayaninya. Lagipula kenapa kau harus marah" ia menjawab seadanya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku marah?! Itu karena kau! Aku jadi walikelas XII-A karena kau!, dan saat kau membuat masalah, uru Iruka memberiku perintah untuk menjadi guru lesmu! Dia ingin aku mengurusmu, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya!" dengan satu tarikan nafas Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Wajahnya kini memerah karena marah.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Peduli apa aku dengan wanita jalang sepertimu!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika, ia merasa sangat tidak dihormati sebagai guru, hal ini mengingatkan ia dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat ia masih bekerja di sebuah cafe. Tangannya bergetar kencang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Plaakk!

Tamparan keras telak mengenai pipi tan Naruto. Membuat empunya terkejut seketika.

"Kau! Bahkan kau tidak menghormati gurumu sendiri!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam, menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

Air mata Sasuke tumpah berlinangan, wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu mengelap air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf." Naruto berucap lirih.

"..hiks..Padahal aku..hiks..hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang.." ujar Sasuke sambil terisak, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Naruto menatap sendu kearahnya, "Maaf," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku.." ia memegang bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Tidak masalah lagi untukku, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang. Mulai hari ini kau les denganku, dan kita akan belajar dirumahku."

"Tidak bisa, dirumahku saja. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lain lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi saat pulang nanti kita langsung saja kerumahmu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Ah! Maaf." Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ternyata Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia pikir, tenyata pria itu masih mempunyai jiwa kemanusiaan. Berbeda sekali dengan orang dicafe tempat ia bekerja dulu.

"Tidak perlu."

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Naruto cuek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi disini rumahmu?" Sasuke berdecak kagum saat melihat rumah Naruto. Rumah itu bahkan lebih besar dari rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto adalah anak orang kaya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia membuka pagar rumahnya, "Woy cepat!" ia menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditarik tampak tidak peduli, saat ini ia sedang terkagum-kagum melihat taman rumah Naruto yang terdapat banyak sekali tanaman cantik.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu utama.

"Woy!" Naruto menyikut pelan bahu Sasuke, "Kau melamun?" tanyanya,Sasuke menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Ayo masuk."

Saat pertama kali memasuki rumah milik keluarga Uzumaki tersebut, kesan pertama yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah indah. Begitu banyak barang-barang mahal dengan warna emas, serta lukisan dinding yang pastinya sangat mahal harganya menempel hampir diseluruh dinding.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dalam diam, ia tersenyum sesaat, "Ayo kekamarku," ia menyentuh pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Hey! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang menempel dipundaknya.

"Hahaha...hanya bercanda."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, ia memandang Naruto curiga, "Lagian, kenapa harus dikamarmu? Kenapa tidak diruang tamu saja?"

"Kau gila!" teriak Naruto didepan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke balas berteriak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti!"

"Memangnya apa?!"

"Eh~, siapa itu Naru?"

Suara lainnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berteriak dan menoleh, melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Ah! Ibu tidak ini...itu..ehm.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedangkan si Uchiha tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Pacar?" tanya Kushina, ibunya.

"Bu-bukan." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Dia guru lesku yang baru, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." jawabnya seadanya.

"Lho, kenapa guru les? Kenapa tidak jadi pacarmu saja?"

"Kok ibu malah nyolot..."

Sasuke sweetdropet, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto dan ibunya.

Khusina tertawa kecil, "Iruka sudah mengabariku kalau kau akan diberikan guru les baru. Kuharap kau tidak membuat guru lesmu yang cantik ini kabur seperti gurumu yang kemarin," ujar Kushina penuh harap, kemudian berlalu pergi kedapur.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling beradu pandang, "Pokoknya diruang tamu!" ujar Sasuke bersikeras.

Naruto memejamkan matanya,ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Oke, terserah kau saja." balasnya cuek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi perkalian matriks dilakukan dengan cara tiap baris dikalikan dengan tiap kolom, selanjutnya–"

"Ini minumannya~" Kushina meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya dengan nampan diatas meja, "Silahkan!" tambahnya bersemangat. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hahahah.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, 'Kalau begini bagaimana caranya anak ini bisa paham!' batinnya kesal. Masalahnya bukan sekali ini Kushina mengganggu mereka, sudah berkali-kali sebenarnya, seperti membawakan makanan dan minuman, ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke, dan memperhatikan Sasuke terus-menerus. Membuat si Uchiha jadi kesal dan sulit dalam mengajar.

"Ohh..Sasuke cantik sekali..." puji Kushina, "Dilihat dari manapun kau tetap cantik!" Kushina menggodanya, sedangkan Naruto kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Ah~, tidak perlu berterimakasih, hey! Kau mau tidak jadi pacar anakku." Kushina mendelikkan matanya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Ibu, jangan begitu!"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku, menulis dan memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto membacanya, _'Ayo kekamarmu, tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang mengajakmu!'_

"Ibu," Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Sasuke, "Aku ingin mengajaknya kekamar."

Senyuman Kushina pudar seketika, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kusam.

"Yah...tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, lagipula ibu harus tampil cantik! Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang lho~" kata Naruto mencari alasan.

"Hmm, tidak masalah" Kushina tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membawa wanita berdarah Uchiha itu kekamarnya.

Sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam termenung.

Glek! Sasuke menelan air ludahnya susah payah. Wanita itu sangat takut. Takut kalau nantinya ia akan dilecehkan oleh Naruto didalam sana. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah brandalan disekolahnya dan sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya ia memberikan kepercayaan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tersadar dari pikiran buruknya.

"Kau gugup? Ini pertama kalinya kau memasuki kamar seorang pria?" Naruto kini sudah duduk dikursi belajarnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku sudah sering membereskan kamar kakakku." jawabnya, ia berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Hm, duduklah" menepuk kursi belajar disebelahnya.

Sasuke duduk dikursi sebelah Naruto, "Jadi kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi," ia membuka buku yang sempat ditutupnya tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah paham," ekspresi Naruto berubah serius, membuat perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak, "Guru lesku yang lain tidak mengajariku tentang pelajaran, tapi tentang sikap." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tertegun karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Men-menjauh!" hati Sasuke berdebar-debar kencang, jantungnya serasa ingin copot, sudah ia duga pasti Naruto akan melecehkannya.

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dengan keras, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Wanita berdarah Uchiha itu mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tangannya tetap mendorong tubuh pria kuning itu.

"Hey! Aku hanya bercan–Uwahh!"

Bruk!

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Naruto yang menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke merintih kesakitan, ia masih memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia terdiam karena kepalanya yang terbenam didua gunung milik Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya yang tertekan pelan, membuat dirinya mendesah tertahan, ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kedua bola matanya membola seketika. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menjambak rambut kuning Naruto.

"Ahkh! Siial kau!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam karena malu.

"Cih! Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, ini semua salahmu jalang!" balas Naruto tidak terima, "Aww..sudah hentikan ini!" Naruto merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke tidak berhenti, ia memperkuat tenaganya untuk menjambak rambut Naruto, "Dasar kau kucing mesum!" semburnya.

"Lepas! Ja–Akhh!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap tidak sopan padaku!" Sasuke memperkuat jambakannya.

"Ahkk! Brengsek! Sakit" Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke, namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena kalau tangan Sasuke ditarik maka ia akan lebih kesakitan lagi satu-satunya cara adalah meminta sipemilik tangan melepas genggamannya.

"Minta maaf dulu!"

"Ahhkk, brengsek kau jalang! Oke aku minta maaf!" akhirnya Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak salah malah meminta maaf, yah..sebenarnya Naruto juga salah sih.

Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya, menatap Naruto kesal, "Sekarang berdiri dan menjauh dari diriku" katanya kesal.

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya yang menindih Sasuke, "Oke, oke." ia melirik kearah dada Sasuke "Tapi, dadamu lumayan juga."

"Ngo-ngomong apa kau?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Karena itu tidak sopan!" jawab Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, maksudku bukan itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau masih tiduran dilantai?"

Sasuke sweetdropet.

"Ah, itu hm..." Sasuke berdiri, "Po-pokoknya aku mau pulang!" ucapnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tampak tidak peduli, ia melihat tas hobo milik Sasuke yang masih berada diatas meja.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, dirinya berharap bisa pulang kerumahnya dengan cepat. Tapi apa modal jalan kaki akan membuatnya sampai rumah dengan cepat?

Khusina yang saat itu ingin kekamar Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasu–"

"Maaf! Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Kushina, ia berlalu dengan cepat.

"Eh?" Kushina terdiam sesaat, setelah itu ia berlari kekamar Naruto. Ia ingin menanyai Naruto perihal kepulangan Sasuke, ia berpikir pastinya Sasuke pulang karena ulah Naruto. Sama halnya dengan guru lesnya yang lain. Dan mungkin saja bisa Sasuke tidak ingin datang lagi, itu akan membuat Kushina sedih karena sebenarnya dirinya sangat menyukai Sasuke dan sangat berharap Sasuke bisa jadi menantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa malu karena kejadian dikamar Naruto masih terbayang-bayang olehnya. Ia terus berjalan cepat dijalanan yang sepi, tidak sadar kalau ia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang.

Sasuke merasakan bahunya disentuh seseorang,ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin mengajarkanmu apapun!" teriaknya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hah? Baguslah"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, 'Suara itu...' ia berbalik kebelakang, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak lebar, "Suigetsu!" ia mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan orang yang dipanggil Suigetsu olehnya tadi.

"Hey, Sasuke..kenapa kau berhenti bekerja dicafe?" Suigetsu tersenyum setan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya tentunduk dalam, "Kalian semua, brengsek!" ucapnya lirih.

"Hah?! Brengsek? Hahahaha!" Suigetsu tertawa keras, "Padahal aku berharap kau ikut, Sasuke." tambahnya disela-sela tawa.

"Kalian semua, sudah gila," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan menusuk, "Kalian semua hanya memuaskan nafsu gila kalian! Semua pekerja dicafe itu gila!" teriak Sasuke didepan wajah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yahh, andai kau tidak melawan seperti Karin, pasti masalahmu tidak akan separah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya.

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, "Karena waktu itu kau kabur saat semua orang tengah bersenang-senang, sekarang kau dicari-cari oleh mereka semua dan kalau mereka mendapatkanmu. mereka akan bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu sampai mereka puas," jelas Suigetsu panjang lebar, "Dan aku sekarang sudah ada disini, tenang saja aku akan menyelamatkanku dari mereka semua. Kau pasti akan kesulitan jika bersama mereka semua, maka dari itu akan kebih baik kalau kita berdua saja" Suigetsu tersenyum mesum.

Plaakk!

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi pria itu, hal itu tentunya membuat pria itu menggeram marah.

Plaakk!

Suigetsu balas menampar wajah Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan, pipinya langsung memerah, ingin sekali ia menangis dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun kepada siapa? Dijalanan yang sepi ini apakah ada orang yang ingin menolongnya?

Suigetsu menghela nafas kasar, "Kau seharusnya paham dengan situasimu saat ini, Sasuke," ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Padahalkan kau juga dapat kenikmatannya nanti." tambahnya.

'Sial! Itachi tidak akan muncul dijalanan sepi ini, ponselkupun tertinggal dirumah Naruto bersama dengan tasku.' Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memohon doa agar ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan dirinya disituasi saat ini.

"Orang yang memukul seorang wanita itu hanyalah seorang bencong legenda." sahut seseorang dari belakang Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menoleh dan melihat kearahnya dengan tampang kurang senang.

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, ia membuka matanya perlahan, 'Itu Naruto' batinnya senang bukan main.

"Cih! Bocah ampas mati saja kau!" ledek Suigetsu berlari mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum iblis, "Kau saja yang mati!" ia berlari mendekati Suigetsu.

Saat mereka sudah sangat dekat,dengan cepat Naruto menendang wajah Suigetsu sehingga pria itu terjatuh dengan wajah menghadap tanah. Tapi Suigetsu tidak menyerah,ia segera berdiri dan mencoba memukul wajah Naruto. Namun meleset. Naruto memukul wajahnya tepat dirahang kemudian membanting tubuhnya, membuat Suigetsu tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya,ada sedikit nada cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik."

Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke yang ditampar oleh Suigetsu tadi, "Biar kau kuantar pulang." ucapnya lirih disertai senyuman hangatnya.

Sasuke tertegun melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangatlah indah menurutnya. Senyum itu seindah mentari pagi,sehangat cahaya api kecil dan senyaman sentuhan cahaya terang.

"Kau melamun?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak kok!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut, "kuantar kau pulang dengan motorku," ujarnya lirih, "jangan sampai sigila ini bangun dari keterpurukannya." tambahnya, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Suigetsu yang terkapar dijalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Sasuke!" Kushina memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan Kushina yang tiba-tiba memeluknya hanya balas memeluk. Naruto mengajaknya kembali lagi kerumah untuk mengambil motor agar dapat mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya, tapi sekarang setelah sampai dirumah, Naruto bukannya mengambil motor tapi malah tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Khusina menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang memerah, "Hah?! Ini kenapa?" ia berteriak histeris, "Apa kau menampar Sasuke?" Kushina melihat Naruto, ia menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Bukan bu! Sumpah bukan aku" jawab Naruto takut-takut.

"Ingat! Kalau kau melukainya kupukul kau Naruto!" Kushina mengepalkan tinjunya dan menunjukkannya didepan wajah Naruto.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Oke." dengan tubuh bergetar Naruto menjawab, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang tertawa.

"Ah! Aku akan mengambil motorku dulu." Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Kushina dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Naruto itu, orangnya seperti apa bi?" ujarnya, membuat Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia itu orangnya baik kok, hanya saja caranya untuk menunjukkan kebaikannya didepan orang lain itu sedikit berbeda. Naruto itu adalah anakku, mungkin dia jadi kasar seperti itu karena cara mengurusku yang kasar." Kushina tersenyum lembut, seakan tidak ada bosannya ia terus tersenyum.

Sasuke memegang bahu Kushina, "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha untuk merubah sikapnya." ujarnya disertai senyuman menawan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Um," Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan motor ninja hitamnya, "Ayo naik!"

"Terimakasih." salam Sasuke kepada Kushina dengan sopan, membuatnya lebih berharap agar Sasuke menjadi menantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana rumahmu!" teriak Naruto dengan mata yang fokus kejalanan. Ia kini tengah membawa laju motor ninjanya.

"Belok kanan!" Sasuke menunjuk kearah kanan.

Narutopun berbelok kekanan.

"Belok kiri!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Narutopun berbelok kekiri.

"Belok kanan!" Sasuke berteriak lagi.

"Cih! Kenapa ngak sekalian saja kita pakai cheat terbang?! Kalau pakai cheat terbang akan lebih mudah menemukan rumahmu." jelas Naruto bermaksud bercanda.

"Hah?! Kau ngomong apa?!"

"Sialan kau! Dasar tuli!"

"Hah?! Ngak kedengaran" jawab Sasuke seadanya,memang benar teriakan Naruto tidak terdengar sedikitpun olehnya. Itu karena setiap Naruto bicara mobil besar selalu lewat sehingga suara yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke hanyalah suara mobil besar tersebut.

"Berhenti disini!" teriak Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto pelan.

Naruto menghentikan motornya, "Oh~, disini ternyata rumahmu.." ia mangut-mangut tidak karuan.

"Iya disini rumahku," balas Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Naruto menyalakan motor ninjanya,bersiap ingin pergi. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut, "Terimakasih atas semua bantuan yang kau berikan padaku hari ini" ucapnya lirih, kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung sesaat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruuk!

Shikamaru tumbang didepan kelas XII-A dengan wajah yang babak belur,para siswa yang melihatnya hanya diam saja, sedangkan para siswi berteriak histeris. Naruto keluar dari kelas dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Itulah yang kau dapat jika kau bermain api denganku" desisnya marah, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, para siswa segera membantu Shikamaru yang babak belur karena ulah Naruto tadi, "Shikamaru kau tidak apa?" tanya Chouji memandang Shikamaru khawatir.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa Naruto sudah gila" ia mengelap darah yang bertengger disudut bibirnya.

"Hati-hati kalau berbicara dengannya Shikamaru" celetuk Kiba kesal.

'Orang-orang sialan!' batin Naruto kesal, sekarang ia berada diatas atap sekolah,ia mencoba menahan emosinya dengan cara menyendiri. Biarlah selama jam pelajaran pertama ia tidak masuk, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menahan diri agar tidak memukul orang lagi.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah habis sekuat tenaganya.

"Persetan dengan kalian semua!" umpatnya kesal,ia mengingat-ingat kejadian saat ia baru masuk kedalam kelas pagi tadi. Saat itu Shikamaru tiba-tiba datang menagih tugas sekolah yang belum ia selesaikan, ia meminta Shikamaru untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, namun yang ia dapatkan malah ejekan dari sipria nanas itu, membuat dirinya marah dan memukul wajah Shikamaru hingga babak belur.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menormalkan emosinya yang sudah meledak-ledak. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur dengan lelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang ketakutan berada didekatnya. Aura membunuh sangat terasa disekitar ditubuhnya.

Saat diatap tadi, Sai datang dan membangunkannya, menyuruhnya untuk pergi kekelas karena Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

Cklek!

Blaam!

Naruto membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kasar, ia berjalan dan duduk dengan kasar dikursi yang sudah disediakan Sasuke didepan mejanya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Apa?!" menatap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Kenapa kau memukul wajah Shikamaru sampai babak belur?" ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku memukul seseorang karena orang itu yang membuat masalah?!, bukan karena keinginanku!" teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku adalah walikelasmu, semua masalahmu adalah tanggung jawabku! Maka dari itu ceritakahlah semuanya!" Sasuke membalas berteriak.

Naruto menggeram,giginya bergemetuk keras, "Dia itu menagih tugas sekolah padaku! Aku minta waktunya diundur sebentar karena aku belum mengerjakannya, tapi sibodoh itu malah menghinaku! Jadi kupukul dia!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, pusing dengan Naruto, "Kau dapat mengumpulkannya sekarang." ia menatap Naruto sedih.

"Tatapan macam apa itu?! Kau mengasihaniku?! Kau mau tugas sekolah kukumpul? Belum kubuat!" Naruto berteriak lagi, membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya karena suara Naruto yang terlalu keras.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, otaknya mencoba mencari cara untuk mengendalikan emosi Naruto saat ini.

"Dasar jala–"

BRAAKK!

"CUKUP SUDAH DENGAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Naruto tersenyum iblis, "Kau pikir aku takut?!" tantangnya membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat.

"Cukup sudah Naruto, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa semua orang takut dan tidak ingin berteman denganmu? Apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan sedih dari hati kecil ibumu?" Sasuke memandang sedih Naruto.

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Kau kenap–"

Cup!

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lembut, ciuman itu hanyalah sekedar kecupan singkat dibibir, namun bisa membuat tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat.

Sasuke medekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, sedikit kesulitan karena ada mejanya sebagai pembatas mereka berdua.

"Kumohon berubahlah," bisiknya lembut ditelinga Naruto, "Jika kau tidak ingin berubah, maka aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi." tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda ditelinga Naruto.

Sadar dari alam khayalannya,dengan segera Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, "K-kau gila ya!" teriaknya gugup.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Sungguh, aku menyukaimu, tugas sekolahmu mana? Biiar kukerjakan." jawabnya santai tanpa merasa gugup sedikitpun.

Naruto segera berdiri ia berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tidak tentu arah,asalkan bisa menjauh dari Sasuke untuk saat ini.

'Dia itu kenapa? Padahal kemarin dia tidak seperti ini!' pikir Naruto penasaran dengan tingkah laku Sasuke, namun pemikiran tentang Sasuke ditepisnya untuk sementara waktu, karena kali ini ia ingin mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya, Sasuke diantar oleh Itachi kesekolah, "Kau tampak bersemangat Sasuke, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Itachi melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, membuat Itachi bingung dengan adik perempuannya yang biasanya membalas ucapannya dengan malas, "Yah, begitulah..."

"Hm, terserah kau saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamit Itachi kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi menjauh.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, pagi ini ia menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang dengan warna biru muda, serta rok hitam pendek diatas lutut dan high heels berwarna hitam senada.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar taman sekolah, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa bersama Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Hay, anak-anak." sapanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Waah, kita disapa!" teriak Kiba kegirangan. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya,sedangkan Sai balas tersenyum kearah Sasuke, dan Chouji sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Naruto, bisa ikut ibu sebentar?" Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh mengangguk pelan, "Baguslah ayo." Sasuke berjalan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Lama mereka berjalan, Naruto yang mulai bosan membuka suaranya, "Kita mau kemana guru?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "Ck! Jangan memanggilku guru kalau murid lainnya tidak ada, kita mau keatap" kata Sasuke sambil menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah keatap sekolah

Sesampainya diatap sekolah,Sasuke langsung duduk dikursi besi yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celana.

"Emm..jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto dalam diam, sama halnya dengan Naruto, mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mata sebiru lautan itu beradu pandang dengan mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke.

Seperti orang yang kena hipnotis,Sasuke terus memandang mata biru milik Naruto. Dirinya seakan tenggelam didalam keindahan mata biru sebiru samudera tersebut.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, dirinya yang awalnya terhanyut oleh keindahan mata biru tersebut sekarang telah kembali seperti biasa, "Kau belum mengumpulkan tugas sekolahmu." Sasuke berucap lirih.

"Hm, aku sudah mengerjakannya. Tapi bukunya tinggal didalam tasku dan tasku berada didalam kelas." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau mendapatkan teman?" Sasuke memandang Naruto penasaran.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hehehe...sebenarnya kemarin saat pulang sekolah,aku memikirkan perkataanmu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa kau ada benarnya" lanjutnya disertai senyuman hangat yang dapat menghanyutkan diri seorang Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu." Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya kanannya, "Emm..Sasuke, aku...err...tentang yang kemarin.."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Emm...kurasa aku,"

Sasuke meremas roknya pelan.

"Kurasa aku, menyukaimu Sasuke!" akhirnya Naruto dapat mengatakannya dengan jelas,Sasuke sudah menduga hal yang seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, namun ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Sa-sasuke! Jadilah kekasihku!" Naruto menyatakan perasaannya dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya memejamkan mata, kini membuka matanya saat dirasanya sesuatu menempel didahinya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan hembusan nafas menampar pelan wajah mereka berdua.

"Sungguh tidak sopan meminta gurumu untuk menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik, "Tapi aku suka, dan aku menerimanya." lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Aku ak–"

"Tapi kau harus merubah sikapmu dulu." Sasuke mengelus pipi kanan Naruto, "Barulah kau bisa menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik untukku dan anak kita nanti." Naruto menelan ludah susah payah, sungguh Sasuke benar-benar berhasil menggodanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, "Tapi apa kau yakin ingin bersamaku? Apa kau tidak ingin mencari gadis yang seumuran denganmu?" ia menatap Naruto serius.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Umurmu bukanlah masalah bagiku, karena aku benar-benar menyuka–Eh maksudku mencintaimu, yah..aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Naruto menjawab mantap.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, hatinya kini berbunga-bunga, padahal mereka baru bertemu tidak lebih dari seminggu tapi rasa cinta sudah mulai terasa pada mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku tidak akan jadi kekasihmu, aku akan tetap jadi walikelasmu." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah mata, Naruto memasang wajah masam, "Tapi, kau akan tetap menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus terakhir buatku, kita akan menjadi pasangan abadi kalau kau sudah siap dan sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik." lanjutnya lagi, membuat wajah masam Naruto tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tapi kapan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bahkan sekarangpun aku siap jika memang kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi." jawab Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke melihat jam diponselnya, "Sudah hampir jam masuk! Gawat! Hari ini ada rapat. Aku harus cepat!" Sasuke tampak panik, saking paniknya ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri diatas atap.

Naruto menatap langit yang berwarna biru, ia tersenyum sesaat kemudian memejamkan matanya, 'Kau cantik, baik, dan membuat diriku gugup seketika, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka kalau guruku adalah cinta pertamaku' Naruto memejamkan matanya,menikmati angin pagi yang menampar wajahnya lembut.

Ia tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke dapat mengubah dirinya hanya dalam sekejap saja, dapat menyadarkan dirinya akan sikap buruknya, dan Sasuke adalah wanita pertama yang menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya.

Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa guru tercintanya itu naik ketempat dimana mereka akan menyebut sebuah janji suci suatu saat nanti.

Karena ia..sangat mencintai gurunya.

 **.**

 **~END~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gender switch, Gaje, Dll**

 **My Beautiful Teacher By R** **PGuT**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah dan indah, Konoha Senior High School sedang dilanda sebuah masalah besar. Meski pagi itu sangat indah, namun Konoha Senior High School tidaklah seindah pagi itu. Ditaman sekolah, sekelompok siswa kelas XII-A berkumpul, mereka dipimpin oleh Naruto. Mereka berkumpul untuk bertarung dengan anak kelas XII-C yang sudah berani mencari masalah dengan mereka.

Begitu pula dengan anak kelas XII-C, mereka sudah berkumpul dan bersiap untuk menghajar musuh-musuhnya.

"Yahiko, sebaiknya kau minta maaf sekarang juga." Naruto membuka suara, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertarung dan membuat masalah lagi, namun musuhnya yang satu ini tidak ada habis-habisnya untuk membuat emosinya meledak.

Yahiko tersenyum sinis, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan maaf dariku," balasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Nagato menepuk pelan bahu kanan Yahiko, "Yahiko, akan lebih baik jika kita minta maaf." ujarnya memberi saran.

"Pecundang pergi saja sana!" sahut seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka, bermaksud menyinggung Nagato.

"Jaga mulutmu itu Deidara." ujar seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

Deidara berdecak sebal, "Memangnya masalah buatmu Sasori?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." jawab Sasori cepat.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan, matanya sibuk melihat-lihat situasi disekitarnya, banyak sekali orang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, termasuk keamanan sekolah. Namun tidak ada yang berani untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Naruto, kita kembali kekelas saja." Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Shikamaru benar Naruto," tambah Chouji yang berada disamping Shikamaru.

Kiba mendengus geli, "Yah, walaupun kelihatan seperti pengecut sih..." ia menatap orang sekelilingnya.

"Mau kembali kekelas ya? Hahahahah...Naruto ternyata anggota gengmu isinya pengecut semua!" Yahiko berteriak keras, mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Engh..." Naruto mengerang, bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi demi guru tercintanya ia lebih memilih jalan yang lebih baik, "Ayo kembali." ia memutar arah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, diikuti teman-temannya.

Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya erat, matanya melotot sadis, "NARUTOO!" teriaknya marah, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto diikuti teman-teman sekelasnya, lama-kelamaan mereka semua berlari kencang mendekati Naruto dan teman-temannya, "Ayo bertarung brengsek!" saat jaraknya dan Naruto sudah sangat dekat, dengan cepat Yahiko melayangkan tinjunya. Namun Naruto dapat menghindar dan membanting tubuh Yahiko.

"Akhh!" Yahiko merintih kesakitan. Semua siswa kelas XII-C terdiam sesaat, setelah itu ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi marah, "Ayo maju!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Gawat Naruto!" Shikamaru berteriak panik. Sama halnya dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto melihat ekpresi panik dari wajah teman-temannya, "Tenang semua, biar aku yang maju." ucapnya berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Para murid dan keamanan sekolah yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan hanya bisa diam saja. Tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah mereka.

Pertarunganpun terus berlanjut,hingga bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa maksud dan tujuanmu menghajar para siswa kelas XII-C?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

Sekarang mereka berada didalam kelas, dan hanya berdua saja. Seperti biasa, jika Naruto membuat masalah yang dapat mengganggu banyak murid maka ia akan dipanggil oleh walikelasnya itu.

"Ya ampun, ayolah Sasuke kenapa kau memanggilku disetiap jam keluar main?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan kebiasaan Sasuke, saat pagi tadi waktunya habis untuk bertengkar dengan anak kelas sebelah, lalu jam pelajaran pertama juga menghabiskan waktu, dan kini saat jam istirahat waktunya malah disita oleh walikelasnya ini.

"Jawab saja cepat!" desak Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan mejanya yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka berdua saat ini.

"Oke, oke." Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat, "Pagi tadi Chouji dipukuli oleh anak kelas XII-C saat itu aku masih bersabar," ia memainkan jari telunjuk Sasuke, "Lalu Shikamaru yang tiduran dikantin, wajahnya diludahi oleh mereka, itu membuatku marah, padahal masalah mereka itu denganku! Bukan dengan teman-temanku!" teriak Naruto diakhir kalimatnya, tanpa sadar menekan keras jari Sasuke.

"Ah! Jariku." dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

Naruto terkejut, sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat, "Ah! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan,ia tersenyum lembut, "Tidak,tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau ingin menolong temanmu bukan? Niatmu itu memang baik Naruto..." Sasuke menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, "Tapi yang kau lakukan itu tetaplah pelanggaran sekolah."

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, "Aku tahu itu, tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk menghindari mereka, tapi mereka malah nyolot minta dihajar." jawab Naruto seadanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya,ia pusing dengan Naruto yang selalu saja seperti ini. Ada saja masalah yang dibuatnya, hal itu sangat memberi pengaruh besar pada Sasuke. Mengingat ia adalah walikelas Naruto, jadi setiap pemuda itu membuat masalah maka ia juga akan terkena akibat dari perbuatan pemuda tersebut.

"Panggil Shikamaru dan Chouji, aku tidak terlalu mempercayai ucapanmu!" perintah Sasuke, membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Ayolah, kau harus percaya! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung, "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mempercayai orang yang akan menjadi suamimu dimasa depan nanti." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri yah...dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, mana mungkin aku mau denganmu."

"Huh! Kau sok mahal." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, kelakuannya seperti seorang gadis yang sedang sebal dengan pacarnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Panggil Shikamaru dan Chouji." ulangnya lagi.

"Hmm...baiklah" Naruto segera pergi mencari Shikamaru dan Chouji, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum setan sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali kekelas dengan membawa Shikamaru dan Chouji bersamanya.

Sasuke menatap tiga murid yang ada dihadapannya secara bergantian, merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya tersebut. Naruto yang ngambek dengan bersidekap dada, Shikamaru yang menguap terus, dan Chouji yang tidak ada habisnya memakan makanannya.

"Shikamaru, tolong jelaskan semua yang kau tahu kepadaku." Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang terus saja menguap lebar.

"Hoaamm!" Shikamaru merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Tentang apa bu?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tentang permasalahan antar kelas yang terjadi pagi tadi." jawabnya sambil membuka buku hitamnya, buku yang disediakan untuk mencatat perilaku buruk para murid yang nantinya akan dijadikan bukti bahwa murid tersebut pernah membuat suatu masalah.

"Oh, seharusnya ibu bilang dari awal," ujar Shikamaru santai sambil mengucek mata.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasan aku memanggilmu kemari," pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto yang sedang cemberut, "Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu?"

"Tidak." jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Sekarang ayo ceritakan alasan yang masuk akal kepadaku, Shikamaru."

"Wajahku diludahi saat sedang tidur pagi tadi," Shikamaru melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Ini bukan salahnya bu, yang salah itu mereka." tambahnya, kembali memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang Shikamaru katakan memang benar." sambung Chouji menbenarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dan Chouji secara bergantian.

"Ck! Percuma saja kalian menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja." ucap Naruto menimpali katanya dengan senyuman sesaat.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tentu saja aku percaya dengan kalian," ia tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menuliskan keterangan dari permasalahan kalian dibuku hitam ini tanpa alasan yang jelas." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan buku yang sejak tadi dibukanya.

Naruto mendengus kasar, "Kau coret sajakan bisa, apa susahnya sih!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, mukamu saja yang dicoret, mau?" Sasuke memandang Naruto kesal.

"Coret mukaku saja bu!" Chouji mengangkat tangannya,penuh dengan semangat.

"Tidak Chouji, untuk apa aku mencoret mukamu?" Sasuke memandang Chouji bingung.

"Hoaamm! Boleh pulang bu?"

"Tidak boleh Shikamaru, kalau mau pulang tunggu jam pulang." jawabnya dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat, wanita berdarah Uchiha itu mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Dasar pelit!" Naruto berteriak keras.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Pelit? Aku bukan pelit tapi memang seharusnya seperti itu!"

"Ah, bohong!" teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke.

Plak!

"Aw! Sakit..." Naruto memegangi pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan berteriak didepan wajahku! Dasar anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul Naruto dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Aw, ampun!" Naruto mencoba menghindar, namun pukulan Sasuke selalu tepat mengenai wajahnya, "Amp–Akh!" Naruto memegangi matanya yang terkena pukulan buku milik Sasuke.

"Eh! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!" dengan wajah khawatir Sasuke mendekati Naruto, ia menyentuh pelan mata Naruto yang berair.

Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh matanya, "Sialan kau! Maaf saja tidak cukup!" desisnya marah.

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja!" Sasuke tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Dasar ja–eh maksudku dasar dobe!"

"Kau yang dobe!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

'Mereka ini sedang ngapain sih?' batin Shikamaru dan Chouji bersamaan.

Naruto berdecak sebal, ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis, sesaat wajah putih cantiknya berubah menyerupai iblis cantik seperti difilm-film, aura jahatnya menguar diseluruh ruang kelas XII-A, bahkan murid-muridnya yang ingin masuk malah keluar lagi karena merasakan aura jahat dari walikelas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi selanjutnya, cuaca yang indah masih menemani para murid KSHS, cahaya mentari pagi masihlah senantiasa bersama mereka, angin sejuk terus menampar halus kulit mereka. Namun pagi itu pula seorang Uzumaki Naruto datang terlambat untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekilas, "Ini semua salah ibu!" ia berlari secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai pada tujuan,bajunya dibiarkan berantakan karena tidak ada waktu untuk membereskannya. Saat jaraknya dan gerbang sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, samar-samar mata biru lautnya dapat melihat walikelasnya yang berdiri menunggunya dipintu masuk gerbang sekolah dengan ekspresi marah sambil bersidekap dada. Meskipun walikelasnya itu memasang tampang sangar, tapi wajahnya masihlah cantik,bahkan Naruto berani bertaruh kalau walikelas cantiknya itu akan tetap cantik jika dipakaikan baju gembel.

Penampilannya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu terbuka, namun cukup menggoda seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Walikelasnya itu menggunakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dengan motif bunga matahari yang berwarna putih, serta rok putih diatas lutut, dan high heels berwarna putih terang.

'Ck! Mau apa lagi dia?' Naruto membatin kesal, 'dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya,sepertinya dia akan marah lagi.' pikir Naruto saat melihat wajah garang walikelasnya. Ia teringat dengan setiap masalah yang diperbuatnya baik secara sengaja atapun tidak, hasilnya akan sama saja. Bisa dipastikan olehnya, nantinya Sasuke akan menanyai alasan mengapa ia terlambat,lalu namanya akan dimasukkan didalam buku hitam yang disenantiasa dibawa oleh walikelas cantiknya itu.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, ia berhenti dan berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke, "Enggh, maaf bangunku kesiangan." ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya, bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas ekspresi walikelasnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Jangan pakai alasan bangun kesiangan, sekarang jelaskan padaku penyebab dari keterlambatanmu." Sasuke membuka buku hitamnya sambil memainkan pulpennya, wanita berdarah Uchiha itu sudah siap untuk menulis nama serta alasan mengapa muridnya yang satu ini bisa masuk daftar buku hitam.

"Kumohon Sasuke, jangan tulis namaku dibuku hitam lagi!" Naruto bersujud, memohon dihadapan Sasuke dengan wajah minta dikasihani, "Sekali ini saja." ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Lepas!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto sekuat tenaganya, tapi tetap saja tangan tan itu tidak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Kubilang lepas! Kau tidak dengar hah?!" Sasuke berteriak tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak! Kalau kulepaskan tanganmu, sudah pasti namaku akan tertulis dibuku hitam itu!"

"Lepas! Atau kutulis namamu karena telah berani memperlakukanku seperti ini!" teriak Sasuke, matanya melotot marah.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kulepas sampai pulang!" Naruto menguatkan genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat,mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya agar ia dapat membuat Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tidak sayang padaku ya~" ucap Sasuke dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya ia jijik dengan yang namanya manja, hal itu membuatnya ingin muntah bila memikirkannya terlalu jauh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cara yang satu ini selalu berhasil dan selalu dijadikannya kartu as untuk mengalahkan sikap Naruto yang keras kepala.

"Ah...ehm.." Naruto menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah, "Emm..aku..aku sayang kok sama...ehm..sama Sa-sasuke." dengan gugup Naruto membalas ucapan manja Sasuke tepat didepan wajah nona Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Nah, kalau memang sayang. Lepasin dong~" seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona dan sikap manja nona Uchiha tersebut, tanpa sadar Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sekarang sudah lepas!" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya, "Kau anak yang baik Naruto," ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "Nah, sekarang coba jelaskan penyebab dari keterlambatanmu." Sasuke mulai menggores lembar kertas buku hitamnya dengan ujung pulpen.

"Tidak!" Naruto masih bersikeras, ternyata efek dari sikap manja Sasuke tidak bertahan lama.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto, "Maaf saja, kalau kau tidak mematuhiku, maka kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku." bisiknya menggoda.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "Ba-baiklah, semalam aku lupa memasang alarm dan ibu juga terlambat bangun pagi."

"Hmm, benarkah?" Sasuke meniup pelan telinga Naruto secara sensual, membuat sensasi aneh terasa ditelinga pemuda kuning itu.

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, jantungnya berdebar-debar,menurutnya ini salah. Yang seharusnya menggoda itu adalah dia, bukan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya yang hebat dalam hal seperti menggoda seseorang hanyalah Sasuke.

"Sumpah! Ayah saja terlambat kerja karena ibu bangun kesiangan dan lupa menyiapkan semua yang diperlukannya!" Naruto memejamkan matanya,berharap Sasuke tidak menggodanya lagi.

"Hmm," Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda kuning itu bernafas lega setelahnya, "Kalau begitu, kutulis namamu." ia mulai menulis dibuku hitamnya.

"Nama Uzumaki Naruto, masalah yang dibuat terlambat datang kesekolah dan bersikap tidak sopan pada guru," Sasuke menulis sambil membacakan hasil tulisan yang dibuatnya dibuku hitam, "Hmm, jadi jumlah pointmu adalah...120 point!" Sasuke berujar santai,sedangkan Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Tidaakk!" Naruto berteriak lebay.

"Jangan lebay..." celetuk Sasuke cepat, "Hey mendekatlah," Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, memberi isyarat untuk mendekat, pemuda kuning itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan malas.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia mencubit pipi kanan Naruto pelan, "Ayolah jangan begitu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

Naruto tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih cuek dari pada meladeni sikap manja Sasuke, sudah pasti ia tidak akan mampu melawan sikap manja walikelasnya itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto, "Besok jangan terlambat lagi ya," bisiknya menggoda, "Karena aku datang pagi sekali hanya untuk bertemu denganmu," ia merapikan seragam sekolah Naruto yang terlihat berantakan. Sedangkan Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, tubuhnya menegang dan bibirnya tidak dapat dibukanya untuk sementara waktu. Tidak hanya sikap manja Sasuke yang berhasil menggodanya, tapi penampilan dari nona Uchiha itu juga berhasil menggoda dirinya.

Naruto mundur dua langkah, ia menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, takut kalau nanti Sasuke malah menggodanya dengan cara berbisik manja ditelinganya lagi. Sekilas ia dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya, nona Uchiha itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya "Ka-kau jangan seperti itu" melangkah mundur menjauhi sang nona Uchiha.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, melihat Sasuke yang bersikap manja ditambah lagi penampilannya yang sangat menggoda. Sungguh membuatnya gila jika terlalu memikirkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan,membuat pemuda kuning itu jadi panik, semakin lama Sasuke semakin mendekat...dan..."Lihat dobe, sudah jam 08:30. Astaga! Point keterlambatanmu bertambah!" teriaknya, mengetuk-ngetuk jam yang berada ditangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, otaknya tengah meloading,matanya membelalak kaget saat ia sudah menyadari situasinya saat ini. "Sasuke aku pergi dulu!" Naruto berlari kencang,meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri digerbang sekolah.

"Terserah kau..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam keluar main sudah tiba, para siswa dan siswi KSHS bersorak penuh dengan kegembiraan, dengan cepat mereka semua pergi kekantin, mereka memiliki tujuan untuk mengenyangkan perut. Lain lagi dengan Naruto, saat ini ia berada ditoilet pria bersama Hinata. Bukan, Naruto bukan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk terhadap Hinata, ia hanya meminta gadis itu untuk menemaninya membersihkan toilet pria, yah...membersihkan toilet adalah hukuman karena keterlambatannya, apalagi ia terlambat sampai menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran.

"Terimakasih karena telah membantuku, Hinata." ucap Naruto menggosok kencang lantai toilet dengan sikat lantai.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah, bagiku membantu teman yang sedang kesusahan sangatlah menyenangkan." ia membantu Naruto menggosok lantai toilet.

"Hehehe...maaf karena telah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak sama sekali kok, hal seperti ini tidaklah masalah bagiku," kata Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kini otaknya tengah berpikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau suara lembut Hinata menggoda seorang pria seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Setelah lama berpikir, hasil yang terbayang dipikirannya sangatlah jelek, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Hinata memandangnya bingung.

"Ah! Tidak kok, aku hanya melamun saja tadi." Naruto mempercepat gosokannya pada lantai toilet.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Naruto lucu sekali." ucap Hinata seadanya.

"Ahh...ehm..hahaha! Kau bisa saja Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kikuk, ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan menganggapnya orang yang lucu.

Hinata berhenti menggosok lantai, ia menghela nafas panjang, "Naruto, sebenarnya hubunganmu dan bu guru Sasuke seperti apa?" Hinata memandang Naruto, mendadak ekspresinya menjadi serius.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat "Minggu lalu aku melihatmu dipanggil olehnya kekelas karena membuat masalah. Waktu itu aku ingin mengambil kotak makan siangku yang tertinggal dimeja, tapi aku tidak jadi masuk karena waktu itu aku melihat kau yang sedang digoda olehnya." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Apa jangan-jangan...bu guru Sasuke selalu menggodamu disaat kalian berduaan?" tambahnya, memicingkan mata.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, wajahnya mendadak pucat, otaknya kini tengah berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka Sasukelah yang harus disalahkan, karena selalu menggoda dirinya.

"Ehm...tidak kok Hinata, kau hanya salah paham saja," ia menggerak-gerakan matanya gelisah.

Hinata tidak terlalu percaya tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Fiuhh~" Naruto mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Akhirnya! Siap juga. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil yang telah dikerjakannya, "Ayo! Hinata!" membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Semua toilet pria sudah dibersihkan," kata Naruto melihat-lihat satu persatu toilet yang sudah dibersihkannya, "Tidak kusangka dua puluh toilet dapat dibersihkan sebelum jam istirahat habis!"

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ini semua juga karena kau yang mau membantuku Hinata," ucap Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, "Yang lainnya meninggalkanku,untungnya kau mau membantuku,awas saja mereka!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hihihi.." Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Nah, karena masih ada waktu. Ayo kita makan keka–"

Triingg!

Bel masuk berbunyi keras, membuat niat Naruto yang ingin mengajak Hinata makan dikantin tertunda. Yah...sepertinya tuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk makan berduaan dengan Hinata hari ini.

Naruto berdecak sebal, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Sial! Kenapa jam istirahat cepat sekali!" teriaknya marah.

"Tidak apa Naruto, ehm..ayo kita kekelas, kalau terlambat masuk mungkin kita akan dihukum." Hinata merapikan letak sikat lantai yang mereka gunakan untuk menyikat lantai toilet.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena yang mengajar dijam ketiga adalah bu guru Sasuke," Naruto mangut-mangut tidak jelas, memang benar kalau mereka terlambat bisa jadi Sasuke akan memberi mereka hukuman. Mengingat guru cantiknya itu sangat disiplin dalam mengajar, bahkan tidak segan-segan gurunya itu memberi poin dan menulis nama para muridnya yang membuat masalah baik itu disengaja ataupun tidak.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas Hinata!" Naruto berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Um,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka buku pelajaran matematika miliknya, membuka lembar demi lembar buku matematikanya, matanya sibuk mencari materi yang akan diajarkan selanjutnya.

Ia mengangguk paham setelah mendapatkan materi yang akan diajarkannya pada hari ini, ia berdiri menuju papan tulis putih sambil membawa spidolnya. Matanya fokus pada buku yang dipegangnya, kemudian ia beralih pada papan tulis, menuliskan rumus-rumus yang akan mudah dimengerti oleh semua muridnya.

Puk!

Sebuah kertas jatuh tepat dibawah meja Shikamaru. Namun Sasuke tetap menulis, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan suara kertas tersebut.

Puk!

Kertas mengenai belakang kepalanya, namun ia tetap tidak berhenti menulis dipapan tulis,nona Uchiha itu lebih memilih sabar dari pada harus memarahi muridnya.

Puk!

Kini Sasuke berhenti menulis, mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara kertas tersebut.

Puk!

Kertas jatuh dibawah kakinya, ia mengambil lalu membuka kertas tersebut. Keningnya berkerut dalam saat membaca pesan dalam kertas tersebut.

"Siapa yang melempar kertas ini?" Sasuke melihat satu-persatu murid-muridnya. Namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka semua yang ingin membuka suara untuk memberitahukan pelaku yang melempar kertas tersebut.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sudah pasti pelakunya adalah si Uzumaki tampannya. Ia tahu betul sikap dari semua murid-murid dikelasnya, mereka semua adalah murid yang aktif dan suka membuat keributan, namun kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan Naruto, pastilah mereka akan langsung diam karena takut dengan pemuda kuning itu.

Sasuke mendesah berat, ia berjalan menuju meja miliknya, "Aku tahu kalau yang melempar kertas ini adalah kau Uzumaki!" matanya melotot marah, membuat semua yang ada disana ketakutan, "Cepat maju!" ia berteriak marah.

"Ya ampun, kenapa setiap aku melakukan sesuatu selalu salah," gumam Naruto pelan,ia berjalan menuju meja walikelasnya dengan malas.

Naruto berhenti dan berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke, "Apa?" ia menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, matanya sibuk mencari kertas lainnya, ia yakin tidak hanya satu kertas yang dilempar oleh Naruto, karena telinganya sempat mendengar lebih dari satu kertas yang jatuh.

"Shikamaru! Tolong ambilkan kertas itu!" dengan cepat Shikamaru mengambil kertas yang berada dibawah meja miliknya, ia tampak sibuk membidik-bidik kepala Naruto, setelah yakin bahwa bidikannya akan tepat mengenai sasaran. Tangannya dengan cepat melempar kertas tersebut, sayangnya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya kertas tersebut malah mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram marah, Shikamaru yang takut dengan amarah Sasuke dengan cepat ia memasukkan kepalanya kedalam ransel "Maaf tidak sengaja bu!" teriaknya dengan kepala yang masih berada didalam ransel.

"Hahaha! Kena juga kau!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Sasuke,membuat wanita berdarah Uchiha tersebut menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Ck! Ya sudah. Kiba! Sai! Tolong ambilkan kertas yang berada dibawah meja kalian!" Kiba dan Sai mengangguk cepat, mereka mengambil kertas tersebut, "Ingat! Jangan dilempar!" Sasuke berteriak keras saat melihat Kiba dan Sai yang ingin melempar kertas kearahnya.

"Ini bu," Kiba dan Sai menyerahkan kertas tersebut dengan baik, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sikap patuh dari mereka berdua.

"Jadi...untuk apa aku berdiri disini?" Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung,sedangkan yang dipandang balas memandang datar.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik, menunjukkan salah satu kertas kedepan wajah Naruto.

Naruto menyerngit heran, tangan tannya sibuk menggaruk pipi kanannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan apa maksudnya ini?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, "Kalian saling berkirim pesan,apa maksudnya itu?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya, sesaat senyuman lebar muncul diwajahnya, "Kau cemburu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke balas berbisik, Naruto sendiri menganggukkan kepala, paham dengan diri Sasuke.

"Hmm," pemuda kuning itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau aneh,"

"Apanya yang aneh?" balas Sasuke cepat, mata hitam kelamnya menatap Naruto dalam diam. "Sudah sewajarnya aku cemburu."

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut diam, mereka memilih menajamkan indra pendengaran masing-masing agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbilang sangat pelan.

"Hey ayolah, kau itu manja sekali."

"Tapikan itu hanya untukmu."

"Sudah hentikan semua sikap manjamu itu," sesaat dia terdiam, "Semuanya akan lebih baik jika kau tidak bersikap manja."

Sasuke terdiam. Memang benar sikapnya sangatlah manja,tapi ia hanya menunjukkannya kepada Naruto seorang. Sudah satu semester lamanya ia menjadi walikelas XII-A,awalnya dirinya memang merasa gugup, namun lama-kelamaan dirinya mulai terbiasa dan berani untuk memarahi murid-muridnya yang susah sekali untuk diatur. Selama satu semester pula Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan Naruto yang mudah sekali terpancing emosinya.

Pada akhirnya, dirinya semakin akrab dengan pangeran Uzumaki yang merupakan pujaan hatinya itu,seiring waktu berjalan, dirinya semakin manja bila didekat pemuda tersebut.

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut diam, mereka memilih menajamkan indra pendengaran masing-masing agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbilang sangat pelan.

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut diam, mereka memilih menajamkan indra pendengaran masing-masing agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbilang sangat pelan.

"Sudahlah, hentikan semua hal bodoh yang kau lakukan," Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!" balas Sasuke berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin,ia menyusun keempat kertas yang dipegangnya lalu memperlihatkannya kedepan wajah Naruto "Ini! Apa maksudnya ini?!" teriaknya marah, membuat semua muridnya terkejut,termasuk Naruto.

"Hey, kenapa kau berteriak? Kau sengaja ya?" bisik Naruto,ia memperhatikan satu-persatu teman-temannya yang tampaknya masih terkejut.

"Kenapa memangnya?!" Sasuke berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Membuat Naruto menutup telinganya.

Naruto melihat jam yang berada ditangan kanannya, sedikit mengumpat kesal karena Sasuke yang sengaja membesarkan suaranya, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang wanita yang terbakar oleh kecemburuan, ternyata wanita yang sedang cemburu sangatlah mengerikan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa cemburu deng–"

BLAM!

"DIAM!" Sasuke memukul papan tulis sekaligus berteriak kencang, membuat semua orang terdiam karenanya. "Sekarang kembalilah ketempat dudukmu Uzumaki!" Sasuke memandang kesal kearahnya, terlihat sebuah kebencian dari sorot mata milik walikelasnya itu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan, dengan kepala tertunduk ia berjalan ketempat duduknya, semua temannya menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke memasukkan kertas tersebut kedalam saku kemejanya, ia berjalan keluar kelas tanpa peduli dengan murid-muridnya.

Saat Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi, para murid bertanya-tanya, kebisingan mulai mengisi kelas XII-A. Mereka semua bingung dengan sikap walikelasnya itu, memang benar Sasuke sangatlah disiplin dalam mengajar, salah sedikit saja pasti kena hukuman darinya. Namun mereka belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang marah besar hanya karena sebuah kertas kecil.

Naruto membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, ia memejamkan matanya, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya, apakah Sasuke harus dibujuk, pikirnya. Tidak, wanita itu tidak akan memaafkannya hanya dengan bujukan semata, pikirnya lagi.

Hinata memandang sedih Naruto, tampak perasaan cemas dari ekspresi wajahnya saat melihat pemuda kuning itu.

"Sebenarnya yang dibicarakan Naruto dan bu guru Sasuke apasih?" Shikamaru berbicara sendiri, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Hmm.." Sai mengelus dagunya kencang, tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Enghhh...sialan!" Kiba mengigit kuat pensilnya, ia mengebrak meja berkali-kali.

Chouji sendiri lebih memilih tenang, diam-diam ia mengambil kripik kentang yang disimpan dilaci mejanya, 'Sialan si Naruto itu, karena dia bu guru Sasuke pergi. Tapi enak juga sih, karena dia aku jadi bisa makan kripik kentang ini." batin Chouji antara kesal dan senang.

"Jawab aku! Kau tahu tidak alasan kepergian bu Sasuke?" Lee bertanya pada kursinya sendiri.

'Dasar aneh!' batin Sakura sweetdropet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke kini berada didalam ruang kantor guru, kantor itu sepi,sebab semua guru sedang mendapatkan giliran mengajar mereka masing-masing. Ia memijit pelipisnya, pusing dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya, kecemburuan membakar dirinya, hanya karena secarik kertas kecil dirinya bisa jadi gila?

Wanita itu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, memejamkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba menormalkan dirinya dari emosi yang berlebihan. Ia mengambil kertas yang disimpan disaku kemejanya tadi, sesaat ia memperhatikan keempat kertas itu lalu menyusunnya diatas meja.

Ia memperhatikan kertas pertama, _'Kau baik sekali, kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu...'_ sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat membacanya, bisa dipastikan kalau yang mengirim pesan pada kertas pertama adalah Naruto, karena tulisannya sangat mirip dengan tulisan Uzumaki tercintanya itu.

 _'Benarkah kau menyukaiku? Aku senang sekali!'_ Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemetuk keras saat membaca kertas kedua.

 _'Baguslah kalau kau senang, aku juga ikut senang!'_

 _'Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?'_

Sasuke memasukkan kembali keempat kertas tersebut kedalam saku kemejanya, matanya melotot sadis, aura hitam mengelilingi dirinya. Sungguh emosi karena kecemburuan tidak dapat dihentikannya, tentu saja saat melihat itu emosinya langsung melambung tinggi. Dirinya mendekati Naruto saat pemuda itu masih memiliki sifat kurang ajarnya, dirinyalah yang mengubah sikap pemuda itu menjadi lebih baik dan disiplin selama berbulan-bulan lamanya, namun saat pemuda itu sudah lebih baik dan tidak lagi bersifat kurang ajar terhadap semua orang, dengan enaknya seorang gadis datang dan ingin menjadikan pria miliknya sebagai kekasih.

Sasuke tertawa seorang diri, tertawa keras layaknya orang gila yang merasa senang ntah karena apa. "Aku mengerti..." Sasuke mengangguk paham, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya hingga beberapa helai rambutnya rontok. Namun ia tidak merasa khawatir, penampilan bukan lagi masalah baginya, meski ia berusaha tampil secantik mungkin. Hasilnya akan tetap percuma saja kalau prianya tidak lagi menyukainya.

"Kau...suka yang seperti itu ya..." Sasuke tersenyum sesaat, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut yang acak-acakan, sungguh penampilannya tampak seperti orang gila.

"...kalau memang begitu baiklah, akan aku ikuti semua permainanmu.." tambahnya disertai senyuman tipis, sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Otaknya berputar kencang saat memikirkan ide tersebut, dirinya tahu benar apa saja yang akan didapatkannya nanti dan idenya akan memberikan prianya kembali kepada dirinya.

Dan itu...akan dimulai pada hari selanjutnya...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam RPGuT


	3. Chapter 2

**Catatan : Untuk pemberian nama Khusina yang sebenarnya Kushina, sudah aku perbaiki XD. Makasih banyak buat Yamato Nandeshiko yang udah ngasih tahu kesalahan dalam penulisan namanya.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gender switch, Gaje, Dll**

 **My Beautiful Teacher By R** **PGuT**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Tumben kau bangun pagi Naru?" Kushina meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat piring berisi lauk pauk serta segelas kopi pada meja makan.

"..."

Kushina mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berada disamping Minato. Suaminya itu tampak sibuk membaca komik.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi Naru?"

"..."

Alisnya saling bertaut bingung. Putra semata wayangnya itu tetap tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Naru?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, kedua tangannya sibuk mengambil lauk pauk yang berada didekatnya. Kushina sendiri, wajahnya terlihat kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari putranya.

Kushina mencoba bersabar, ia tahu kalau nantinya sudah punya anak, dirinya harus lebih bersabar lagi.

"Naru–"

"Ibu kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku bangun lebih cepat dari yang biasanya?" potong Naruto cepat.

Melihat sikap si anak yang tidak sopan membuatnya menggeram marah, kedua tangannya dikepal erat, aura membunuh menguar disekitar tubuhnya. Hal semacam bersabar bukanlah keahliannya, mengingat kesabaran yang dimilikinya sangatlah tipis.

Minato yang merasakan aura membunuh dari sang istri hanga bisa tersenyum dan memberi sedikit nasihat, "Naruto, kau harus sedikit sopan saat berbicara dengan ibumu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." balas si pirang sambil menelan makanannya.

Kushina mendengus geli, sejak kapan kau menuruti perintah ayahmu nak?, pikirnya. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik piring milik Naruto, membuat dua pria yang berada disana memandangnya heran.

"Jaga sikapmu Naru," desisnya marah, "Atau kau tidak dapat sarapan pagi." tambahnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Hoaamm! Tidak masalah." jawab Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuh.

Kushina menggerutu kesal, bukan jawaban yang seperti itu yang ingin didengar olehnya, sepertinya si anak tidak dapat memberi respon yang baik untuk saat ini.

"Sayang,"

Mendengar panggilan dari sang suami Kushina langsung menoleh, menatap suaminya yang kini masih fokus pada komik yang dipegangnya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat tulisan yang merupakan judul dari komik tersebut, "Love Triangel" gumamnya pelan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Minato menghela nafas panjang, memberi tanda pada lembar yang belum sempat dibacanya kemudian menutup komik tersebut. Ia mendongak, mendapati Kushina yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Apa?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan komiknya pada meja makan.

"Itu..." Kushina menunjuk komik tersebut, matanya kembali menyipit saat ingin membaca judul dari komik yang dibaca suaminya, "Judul dari komik yang kau baca itu, benar Love Triangel?"

Minato mengangguk kencang, "Benar, judulnya Love Triangel. Matamu kenapa? Sudah mulai rabun?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil komik yang selalu dibaca oleh sang suami.

"Love Triangel," gumamnya seraya membuka komik tersebut. Alisnya saling bertaut bingung, baru membaca dua lembar saja dirinya langsung paham kalau inti cerita dari komik ini adalah...

"Cinta segitiga?" Kushina menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Iya, kau benar lagi. Memangnya kenapa? Seleraku jelek ya?" tanya Minato polos, aura membunuh dari sang istri tidak dapat dirasakan olehnya. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus pada aroma makanan dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau suka dengan yang namanya cinta segitiga ya?" tanya Kushina, mencoba memastikan hal yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Minato mengangguk kecil, "Yah, begitulah." jawab kemudian meminum kopinya.

Kushina memicingkan mata, wanita itu merasa curiga kepada suaminya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau suka...selingkuh?"

Minato terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari sang istri, air kopi yang masih ada dimulutnya tiba-tiba menari minta dikeluarkan. Kepalanya bergerak kiri dan kanan, mencari objek untuk disembur dan pada akhirnya...

Brruuhh!

Air kopi tersebut melompat begitu saja pada wajah sang istri. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu mengucek matanya sekencang mungkin. Hatinya mengatakan kalau yang dilakukan ayahnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi, namun matanya mengkhianati, apa yang dilakukan ayahnya itu tampak nyata sekali.

Kushina mengelap wajah dengan tangan kanannya, matanya terpejam dalam. Rahangnya mengeras, ntah apa dosanya pagi itu sampai-sampai kena sembur oleh kopi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" desisnya marah, matanya melotot ngeri membuat sang suami menggeser kursi agar dapat menjaga jarak dengannya.

Minato melirik Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah, matanya memberi syarat 'Tolong aku!' kepada si anak. Namun apa daya, putranya itu malah memalingkan muka dan berpura-pura bodoh.

"Grrrr!" Kushina menggeram marah, tangannya menarik kerah baju Minato agar dapat lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bersikap seperti ini, aku hanya mencoba untuk bersabar saja. Kalau kau punya simpanan, maka akan jadi lebih baik jika kau tinggalkan saja aku." bisiknya, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari meja makan.

Minato dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

Minato mengedikkan bahu, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap istrinya itu. Memang sudah biasa kalau setiap pagi istrinya itu marah-marah tidak jelas, tapi sikap yang seperti ini jarang sekali dilihatnya.

"Apa ibu sudah makan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ibumu belum makan Naruto, kau seharusnya tahu kalau setiap pagi ia menyiapkan sarapan serta segala keperluanku untuk bekerja." ucap Minato sembari memasukkan komik kedalam saku celananya, "Yah, kau tenang saja. Aku bisa kok membujuknya" tambahnya.

"Ayah yakin bisa membujuk ibu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit ada keraguan didalam hati kecilnya.

Minato terkekeh geli, "Dasar kau Naruto, ingat ya! Meskipun aku sudah tua dan keriputan. Tapi bagiku membujuk seorang wanita itu sangatlah mudah." jelas Minato mengacungi jempolnya.

Naruto mendengus geli, "Terserah ayah saja deh."

"Hm, sebaiknya kau habiskan sarapanmu dulu," Minato memberikan piring yang tadinya sempat ditahan oleh Kushina kepada Naruto, "Masalah ibumu tenang saja!" lanjutnya bersemangat, kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kita duduk disini?"

"Ayolah Shikamaru, sebentar lagi kok. Lagi pula udara ditaman lebih segar daripada dikelas."

Shikamaru berdecak sebal, matanya menatap langit biru tanpa minat sedikitpun. Sudah lama sebenarnya ia dan Naruto duduk ditaman sekolah, mulai dari pagi yang masih gelap hingga sekarangpun mereka masih tetap duduk ditaman.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kita duduk disini dari tadi untuk apa?" tanyanya mulai bosan.

"Emm.." si pirang tampak berpikir, matanya bergerak kiri dan kanan.

Aha! Imajinasi bola lampu tampak bersinar diatas kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya–"

"Hanya apa? Jangan lama-lama jawabnya, aku tidak suka berlama-lama. Karena waktu adalah tidur."

Naruto sweetdropet. 'Waktu adalah tidur?' batinnya horor.

"Ck! Kau aneh Naruto. Aku sengaja datang pagi buta hanya untuk tidur dengan tenang dikelas, dan kau datang lalu memaksaku duduk disini. Hahh! Membosankan!" keluh Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan ocehan pria nanas yang duduk disampingnya itu, mata biru lautnya lebih fokus memperhatikan Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Shikamaru..."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa melihat si pirang.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." lanjutnya dengan tangan kiri yang mendorong-dorong kepala pria nanas disampingnya. Yang didorong malah diam dengan kedua mata terpejam dalam.

3 menit kemudian.

'Astaga! Kenapa dia tidak pergi juga!' batin Naruto histeris. "Shikamaru, pergilah sana!" Naruto memperkuat dorongannya, bahkan dorongan terakhir membuat Shikamaru terjatuh dari kursi taman.

"Pergi sana! Pergi!" teriak Naruto menendang-nendang bokong Shikamaru. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan heran dari para siswa yang juga berada disekitar taman tersebut.

Shikamaru berdecak sebal, ia berdiri lalu menatap Naruto kemudian berkata, "Tadi kau memaksaku untuk menemanimu, sekarang kau memaksaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Dasar idiot!" teriak Shikamaru kemudian melesat pergi dengan tangan yang memegangi bokongnya.

"Maaf Shikamaru, yang ditunggu sudah ada jadi kau harus pergi." ucap Naruto pelan, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia berdoa sebentar, berharap keberuntungan berpihak padanya, kemudian mendekati walikelasnya itu.

"Hay!" sapa Naruto tersenyuman kikuk, mereka berjalan beriringan, tidaklah mudah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang guru. Ada saja siswa yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya secara diam-diam, apalagi guru itu masih muda, cantik, dan pintar.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto mengulangi sapaannya, "Hay!" tangan kanannya melambai-lambai didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Hay," balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin. Biasanya, wanita itu akan mengatakan hay!, dengan bersemangat, namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

"Emm, Sasuke. Soal yang kemarin–"

"Tenang saja." potong Sasuke cepat, kini langkah kakinyapun semakin cepat. Namun itu tidak jadi masalah bagi Naruto, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah sikap dari wanita disampingnya ini, apa dia masih marah?, pikirnya.

Sasuke berhenti, membuat Naruto juga berhenti kemudian memandangnya bingung. "Sampai disini saja, Uzumaki. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Niat awalnya datang kesekolah pagi buta hanya untuk meminta maaf, namun sepertinya tidak bisa karena si pujaan hati tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai guru. Yah, sedikit membuat perasaan sedih karena pengorbanannya tidak terbalaskan.

"Sampai jumpa." ucapnya lirih, kemudian pergi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini. Haruskah pagi hari ini ia mengatakan, "Mulai.."

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini ya."

"Ya,"

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas XII-A. Wanita itu berjalan menuju mejanya, awalnya terasa sunyi sampai pada akhirnya mulutnya berbicara, "Pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru–"

"MURID BARU!"

Murid kelas XII-A berteriak kencang, mereka saling bertanya-tanya dengan teman sebangku. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat senang dan ada pula yang tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Sasuke memukul pelan wajahnya dengan buku absen miliknya. 'Mereka mulai lagi deh...' batin Sasuke sedih.

"Hah! Mana dimana murid barunya!? Katakan dimana bu!" Lee berlari memutari mejanya, sesekali melompat dan menendang meja Shikamaru yang berada disampingnya.

Kiba menggigiti pensilnya, kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah, matanya bergerak kiri dan kanan, 'Duh! Kelaminnya kira-kira apa ya? Pria atau wanita!' batin Kiba bingung.

"Wah! Murid baru, semoga dia bawa oleh-oleh!" Chouji melompat-lompat gembira.

Sai melihat sekitarnya, 'Hm, semuanya tampak aneh. Kalau begitu, aku...' secepat mata memandang Sai menjulingkan matanya, kepalanya bergerak memutar dengan lidah yang keluar serta air liur yang menetes.

Ino yang tepat berada dibelakang Sai berteriak histeris saat melihat tetesan air liur mendarat tepat didepannya. "Iuwh, dasar Sai jorok!" pekiknya terkejut saat melihat beberapa air liur jatuh lagi didepannya.

"Jorok? Hahahaha, murid baru. Ahahahaha!" Sai menggila

'Dia kenapa?' batin Ino sweetdropet.

Shino membenarkan kacamatanya yang terlihat mengkilap, "Murid baru? Hmm, baguslah."

Sasuke mendesah berat saat melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya, selalu saja seperti ini, pikirnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya keras, Lama-lama, kepalaku bisa pecah!, pikirnya lagi.

Lee membuka seragam sekolahnya dengan semangat. Ia memutar seragamnya keatas dan berteriak, "Pesta! Pesta!, ayo semuanya. Ucapkan pesta!"

"Lee! Pakai kembali seragammu!" perintah Sasuke dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Kenapa seragamnya harus dipakai lagi bu?" tanya Lee dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pakai saja cepat!"

"Aku mau tidur–"

"Kalau mau tidur nanti saja dirumah!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Sai! Liurmu membasahi mejaku!" Ino menatap Sai jijik.

"Ya ampun! Ini kain, cepat bersihkan mejamu Ino." Sasuke memberikan kain putih miliknya kepada Ino.

"Ahaha, murid baru hahaha."

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sai yang menggila. Ino tidak menjawab, ia lebih fokus mengelap meja miliknya dengan kain yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

'Ya tuhan, apa dosaku!' batin Sasuke merana.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat semua orang di dalam kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya terutama Sasuke.

"Permisi, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam kelam memasuki kelas dengan wajah polosnya.

"Umm, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" ulangnya disertai senyuman yang mampu membuat para gadis kelas XII-A berteriak histeris, kecuali Sasuke.

Si Uchiha menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Ya ampun, aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi," ujarnya menyesal.

"Sudah tigapuluh menit ya, kau menunggu didepan pintu." tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu selama tigapuluh menit. Murid-muridku terlalu bersemangat pagi ini sampai-sampai aku lupa denganmu." lanjutnya disertai senyuman manis.

'Ahh~, senyumannya itu lho~' semua siswa XII-A terpesona melihat senyum walikelas mereka, termasuk Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri. Tangannya menyentuh bahu pria disampingnya, "Kau bebas memperkenalkan diri" bisiknya pelan.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Menma. Beberapa dari kalian pasti bingung karena aku pindah disaat semester dua, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah bagiku. Tujuanku pindah sekolah karena memiliki sebuah misi yang sangat penting."

Menma tersenyum puas dengan semua yang dikatakannya.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" Sasuke memperhatikan muridnya secara bergantian.

"Saya!" seru Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang diangkat keatas.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu!?" lanjutnya berteriak lantang.

Menma tersenyum remeh, yang beginian gampang jawabnya, pikirnya enteng.

"Tempat tinggalku ada di mas–Eh! Tidak, maksudku aku tidak tahu alamatnya, aku hanya hafal jalannya saja. Hehehe..." jelasnya tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Menma, kau boleh duduk disamping Naruto." wanita itu menunjuk meja yang terletak dibagian belakang paling sudut kanan, tempat Naruto berada.

Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, Menma langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini! Kenapa dia harus duduk disini?" protes si pirang tidak terima.

Sasuke diam, ruangan tiba-tiba terasa sunyi.

5 menit kemudian.

"Karena cuma bangku disebelahmu yang kosong," sahut Shikamaru merasa kasihan dengan Naruto.

"Sudah kujawab bu, sekarang bisakah kita mulai belajarnya?" sambungnya.

Diam. Sasuke berdiri dan mulai menuliskan rumus matematika pada papan tulis putih, hatinya sedikit berharap kalau murid-muridnya paham dengan pelajarannya tanpa harus dijelaskan.

'Maaf anak-anak, ibu lagi galau.' batinnya horor.

.

.

.

"Sasuke–"

"Maaf Uzumaki. Aku sedang sibuk."

Mereka berdua berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah.

Si pirang menendang tong sampah yang baru saja dilewatinya. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal karena terus mengikuti walikelasnya itu, mulutnya tidak ada habisnya memanggil nama sang pujaan hati.

"Sas–"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku sibuk," Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Ck! Jangan bohong, bilang saja kalau kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Ya kan? Aku benarkan?" Naruto menyenggol pelan bahu Sasuke, sebuah senyuman muncul menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat pujaan hati yang balas memandangnya kesal.

"Dengar ya, aku ini adalah walikelasmu. Jadi bersikaplah sopan padaku," desisnya dengan kedua mata melotot marah, "Dan jangan pernah mencurigai walikelasmu ini, Uzumaki. Karena akan buruk akibatnya jika kau mencurigaiku!" tambahnya dengan nada naik satu tingkat.

"Tap–"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin hidupku tenang dan damai. Aku masih ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." potong Sasuke cepat, jari telunjuk dan matanya mengarah pada lantai keramik yang dipijak menandakan bahwa si pirang harus tetap diam dan tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Sulit sekali membujuk wanita ini, apalagi diwaktu sibuk, pikirnya kalem.

"Terserahmu saja." kakinya berhenti melangkah, matanya terus melihat pujaan hatinya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

'Terserahmu saja, Sasuke.' ulangnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Naruto menyapa kediamannya tanpa minat sedikitpun. Namun meski begitu ibunya tetap datang dan mengatakan, "Untung kau selamat dari segala mara bahaya." tidak lupa juga dengan senyuman manisnya yang mungkin bisa membuat Minato jadi panas dingin.

Naruto bengong.

Lama tidak diberi ucapan berupa jawaban, wajah Kushina yang awalnya tersenyum perlahan hilang.

Sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya wanita ini masih merasa kesal dan ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang anaknya itu, namun suaminya sudah mengingatkanya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Katanya kalau dia melakukannya nanti Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan, padahalkan putranya sudah bisa membedakan yang mana benar atau salah.

Naruto mengucek kedua matanya, kurang percaya rasanya melihat ibunya yang sangat pemarah hanya dalam waktu enam jam bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Ibu tidak marah lagi?" tanyanya.

Kushina mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, alisnya saling bertaut menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung "Kenapa ibu harus marah?"

"Uhm, yah. Karena kejadian tadi pagi." jawab si pirang disertai gelak tawa yang sangat menganggu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang telah berlalu Naru. Lagipula aku dan ayahmu sudah melakukannya dikamar." senyuman muncul menghiasi wajah wanita tua itu.

'Melakukannya dikamar? Apa ibu masih kuat?' batin Naruto horor.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya ibunya menampar pelan pipi tannya.

"Ah! Itu, apa ibu masih kuat?" tanyanya tersentak kaget, otaknya tidak sempat untuk berpikir apakah yang ditanyakannya itu salah atau benar.

"Kuat?" beo Kushina dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Eh! Bukan itu maksudku bu. Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Naruto melakukan sujud mohon maaf pada kaki sang ibu, membuat si pemilik kaki menatapnya bingung.

Kushina bengong, setelah beberapa detik barulah tawa pelan dikeluarkannya.

"Kau bercanda ya Naru? Kau seharusnya tahu dengan siapa kau bertanya. Tentu saja aku masih kuat!" teriaknya lantang, tidak lupa dengan sedikit gaya yang menandakan bahwa dirinya masih kuat.

Naruto mendongak. Menatap ibunya lekat, pikirannya memaksa untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sang ibu, "Ka-kalau begitu, itu berarti...aku akan punya adik?"

"Punya adik? Apa maksudmu?" kini Kushina kebingungan lagi, animasi tanda tanya melayang disekitar kepalanya. Otaknya mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan putranya, namun yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menggaruk pipi dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ibu dan ayah melakukannya dikamar bukan? Itu berarti nanti aku akan punya adik!" Naruto berseru lantang.

Kushina melotot marah, sekarang ia paham betul dengan maksud putranya ini, jelas ada sedikit kesalahan pada permikiran putranya itu.

"Ib–"

Plak!

.

.

.

"Aduh~, rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang..." Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, tangannya mengelus pipi kiri yang ditampar ibunya sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Ibu kenapa sih, salah sedikit saja langsung main tangan." gumamnya pelan, matanya menatap kesal pada layar tv yang sedang menyajikan sebuah film drama. Sofa yang didudukinya sengaja dibuat berserakan dengan tujuan agar dapat melampiaskan amarah.

"Makanya, jadi anak jangan kurang ajar." sahut Khusina dari belakang, membuat si pirang tersentak kaget dan segera melihatnya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Wanita itu tampak kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tentu saja ia marah, jelas putra pirangnya ini sudah tidak benar lagi pikirannya.

"Jadi maksud dari kata 'kuat' itu adalah kuat yang seperti itu hah!" tanyanya dengan mata yang berapi-api serta rambut merahnya yang terbang melawan arah gravitasi.

"Maaf bu, aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengatakannya. Kumohon jangan tampar aku!" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan ibunya.

Kushina mendengus kasar, "Maksudku, ayah dan ibu melakukan hal romantis saat dikamar tadi..."

'Sadar bu, kau sudah tua' batin Naruto sweetdropet.

"...dia membujuk dan merayuku agar tidak marah lagi, ohh..ayahmu itu benar-benar keren sekali!" jelas Khusina bersemangat, tidak lupa senyuman manis ditujukannya sebagai penutup cerita.

Naruto tertegun, cerita dari ibunya mampu membuat otak kecilnya berpikir lebih. 'Ibu yang pemarah saja bisa dibujuk oleh ayah, apalagi Sasuke.' pikirnya mantap.

"Ibu, bagaimana cara ayah membujukmu?"

Mendadak tubuh Kushina jadi panas dingin saat otaknya tidak sengaja mengingat semua yang dilakukan suami tercinta.

"Ayahmu itu membelikan ibu peralatan memasak, buku tata cara menjadi ibu baik, dan membawakan makanan favorit ibu," jelasnya dengan semburat merah dipipi.

"Tapi yang membuat ibumu ini merasa senang bukan semua yang diberikan oleh ayahmu itu, rayuannya manisnya lah yang membuat ibu merasa senang. Ohh~, ayahmu itu sungguh romantis." lanjutnya dengan senyuman malu.

Naruto menatap bosan sikap malu sang ibu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ibu marah dari pada malu seperti itu, pikirnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan semangat, mungkin cara yang dilakukan oleh ayah dapat dicoba, pikirnya lagi.

Kali ini ia merasa sangat yakin kalau nantinya Sasuke akan terbujuk oleh rayuannya.

Menaklukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah mudah baginya. Sama halnya seperti si ayah yang berpikir menaklukan hati ibunya sangatlah mudah.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke."

Sebuah coklat batangan tersodor begitu saja dihadapannya. Wanita itu bukannya senang malah wajahnya terlihat kesal melihat pria pirang yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya, padahal yang diharapkannya hanyalah makan dan duduk dengan tenang di sudut kantin, tapi sepertinya harapannya itu tidak dikabulkan oleh tuhan.

Beda lagi dengan Naruto, pria itu malah berharap kalau Sasuke mau mengambilnya dan siap mendengar rayuannya. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya untuk wanitanya seorang, ia rela mampir disalah satu toko cokelat pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk membeli cokelat batangan itu.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke sayang." ulangnya disertai rayuan gombal. Mungkin saja Sasuke bisa jadi kleper-kleper seperti ibu kemarin, pikirnya penuh harap.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, matanya melihat-lihat sekitar. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, semua sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing, dan itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Perbaiki gaya bahasamu itu saat sedang berbicara denganku," desisnya marah.

Sekali diberi peringatan. Si pirang langsung mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut, itu karena setiap kali dia bertemu dengan wanita itu selalu saja kata-kata sayang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan semua kata sayangnya pasti akan berakhir dengan omelan dari wanita cantik dihadapannya ini. Namun kini terasa agak berbeda, biasanya dia akan diomeli namun sekarang hanya diberi peringatan singkat.

"Hehehe..ini, cokelat ini untukmu," tangannya mendorong-dorong cokelat yang terletak diatas meja.

"Ayolah, ambil saja jangan malu-malu." tambahnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

Sasuke menatap lekat cokelat dihadapannya, bungkusnya tampak menggoda. Tapi, sayang sekali..

"Aku tidak suka cokelat."

Craak!

Animasi cermin pecah muncul sebagai background si pirang, mencerminkan perasaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja.

Naruto tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit sekali, sakit bukan karena penolakan dari Sasuke, hatinya sakit karena mengingat semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya. Awalnya ia berencana ingin membelikan barang-barang yang berguna untuk wanita itu, namun karena cuma punya uang empat puluh ribu jadi dengan terpaksa ia membeli cokelat yang membuat uangnya langsung habis begitu saja.

Bukan hanya itu, berbagai rintangan dilewatinya. Mulai dari kejaran tiga anjing, dimarahi tukang kebun karena bersembunyi dari kejaran anjing, dan diberi point karena datang terlambat lagi. Semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya tidak mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Inikah akhir dari kehidupannya?

"Ayolah, makan sedikit saja." paksanya dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap bosan pada pria pirang disampingnya. "Aku tidak suka dengan makanan yang manis-manis." jawabnya memandang kearah lain, malas melihat wajah memelas si pirang.

"Yah, kau tidak seru Sasuke. Ya sudahlah cokelat ini untukku saja." suaranya terdengar lirih, senyuman karena terpaksa setia menghiasi wajahnya. Sayangnya, si Uchiha sedang tidak melihat kearahnya, membuat hatinya berteriak gila sendirian.

Hening sesaat.

"Sasuke, kau masih menjadi guru lesku bukan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita langsung kerumahku saja sama seperti saat kau menjadi guru lesku untuk pertama kalinya." karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening Naruto membuka suara, mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan sekaligus berharap dalam hati kecilnya agar Sasuke memberi jawaban yang mampu menyenangkan hati.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa."

Dor!

Tepat dijantung, rasa sakitnya seperti terkena tembakan peluru kecil yang tepat mengenai jantung lalu masuk kedalam hati.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya si pirang ditambah efek dramatis.

Sasuke berdiri begitu saja tanpa minat melihat kearahnya sedikitpun. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran pujaan hatinya, tapi yang jelas sudah dua hari dirinya dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan wanita itu.

"Karena mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi guru les Menma." jawab Sasuke kemudian pergi namun dengan cepat Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau ibuku pernah mengajakku pergi mengunjungi orang yang bernama Menma," jelasnya dengan ekspresi serius, "Dan setahuku, Uzumaki memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah. Kau tahukan, seperti rambut ibuku."

"Lalu warna kepalamu itu apa, Uzumaki?"

"Ah! Oh iya, hehehe..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, karena ucapannya sendiri ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Warna rambut tidak selalu menandakan keturunan asli atau tidaknya, sama sepertimu. Mungkin saja rambut hitam Menma didapat dari ayahnya." jelas Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang tolong lepaskan genggaman tanganmu, yang kau lakukan ini tidak benar. Aku adalah walikelasmu!" tambahnya dengan nada naik satu tingkat.

Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Untuk aman." gumamnya pelan saat melihat penghuni kantin yang masih fokus dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Ya sudah deh," melepas genggaman tangannya, Naruto lalu tersenyum dan membiarkan sang pujaan hati pergi menjauh dari kantin.

.

.

.

Menghentakan kaki, menatap bosan pada sang ayah yang menertawainya, dan sesekali mengumpat kesal.

Tangannya memukul sofa yang didudukinya.

Semenjak pulang dari sekolahnya Naruto sengaja menunggu ayahnya pulang dari tempat kerja dengan alasan ingin curhat, namun setelah selesai bercerita respon yang diberikan oleh sang ayah tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Hahahaha, ya ampun. Kau ini memang bukan tipe orang yang dapat membujuk seorang wanita, Naruto." ledek Minato kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Ayolah ayah, aku menunggumu selama tujuh jam sejak kepulanganku dari sekolah dan setelah kuceritakan masalahku bukannya membantu kau malah menertawaiku." keluhnya dengan wajah masam.

Berhenti tertawa, mendadak ekspresi wajah ayahnya menjadi serius. "Naruto, kau mau tips-nya bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali, kumohon. Beri tahu aku tips itu yah..." mohonnya dengan wajah memelas.

Minato memperhatikan kiri dan kanannya, "Ibumu, ada dikamarkan?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Dia terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang terlihat sibuk membuka tas kerjanya.

"Baiklah, ini ambil." ucap Minato memberikan sebuah komik yang selalu dibacanya, komik itu jugalah yang membuat istrinya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.

"Hah! Kenapa malah ngasih komik sih yah?"

"Didalam komik itu terdapat satu cara untuk melumpuhkan hati seorang wanita, Naruto." jelas Minato disertai senyuman berkilau.

"Cuma satu cara?" gumam si pirang pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh pria tua dihapannya.

"Coba saja dulu, dijamin bisa kok." ayahnya memberi semangat.

"Hm,"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, setelah selesai mengajar dikelasnya rasa penat benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya.

Dan kini pria pirang yang sempat membuatnya galau berdiri tegap dihadapannya sambil menampakan sebuah cengiran bodoh yang membuat tangannya gatal hendak menampar pipi pria itu.

Mata hitamnya memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar koridor, beberapa dari siswa dan siswi memperhatikan mereka.

"Pergilah," ujarnya dingin. Namun pria itu tetap menghalanginya.

"Kumohon pergilah. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini." tambahnya dengan sedikit memohon.

Bukannya menuruti perintah walikelasnya, Naruto malah memperlebar cengirannya.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu atau kutampar kau!" desis wanita itu marah.

"Memangnya kau bisa menamparku?" ledek si pirang masih setia dengan cengirannya.

"Dengar ya, meskipun mengajar kalian semua bagaikan mengurus seribu anak. Tapi kalau hanya sekedar untuk menampar wajah seseorang aku masih memiliki tenaga." tukasnya dingin.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi walikelas XII-A, kau pasti lelah melihat ulah mereka semua dan kau bisa mengatasinya. Tapi kalau ingin menampar wajah seseorang, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa." ejeknya dengan mata terpicing.

"Coba saja tampar–"

Plak!

Naruto terdiam, pipi kirinya berubah warna menjadi merah. Seperti sebuah sambaran petir tamparan Sasuke sangat cepat sekali.

Siswa dan siswi yang melihat aksi tersebut terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Aw, tamparan yang kuat sekali." gumam Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" desis Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi.

Naruto memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas, mata birunya menatap punggung si Uchiha yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

'Padahalkan, aku cuma ngikutin yang ada di komik.' batinnya dengan mata membulat horor.

.

.

.

Dua pria pirang itu duduk pada sofa di ruang tamu, mereka saling berhadapan. Berunding beberapa kali layaknya konferensi meja petak, mereka terlihat serius.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya Naruto?"

"Dia menamparku."

"Pfftt!" Minato berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga, tangannya membantu mulutnya agar tetap tertutup rapat.

"Ck! Aku yakin ayah pasti ingin tertawa." duga si pirang dengan wajah masam.

"Hahahaha!" dan akhirnya tawa Minato pecah, sedangkan Naruto terlihat kesal dengan melampiaskan amarahnya pada bantal sofa.

"Ayah berhentilah menertawaiku!" Naruto memijit pelipisnya.

"Hahahahaha!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk jidatnya, bukannya berhenti ayahnya malah semakin tertawa, "Ayolah, yang kubutuhkan solusi bukan tawamu."

"Bhahahaha!" tawa Minato semakin membesar, jarinya mengelap air mata yang hendak jatuh dari matanya. Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang menunjuk belakangnya dengan ekspresi takut.

"Ayah berhentilah tertawa, lihatlah kebelakang sebentar." bisik putranya sambil menunjuk belakangnya.

"Bhahahaha, memangnya ada apa dibela.." senyuman Minato memudar, "...kang ternyata ada istriku." lanjutnya bergumam pelan disertai wajah pucat.

"Ke–Aduh! Telingaku!"

"Ini sudah sore, bukannya mandi malah tertawa ngak jelas!" Kushina menarik kuat telinga sang suami, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pria itu.

"Hahahah!" kini giliran Naruto yang tertawa keras, namun tidak lama kemudian si pirang langsung mingkem setelah dipelototi ibunya.

Minato terus mengaduh kesakitan, telinganya sudah terasa panas karena tarikan Kushina yang terasa seperti tarikan gorila.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan, sudah tua juga masih saja susah diatur." keluh istrinya.

Diam-diam Naruto pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih ribut di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sampai kedengaran sama tetangga hah!?"

"Ampun! Oke, oke. Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu tapi lepas dulu." mohon Minato dengan telapak tangan yang saling bersatu.

Kushina mendengus. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping sang suami, tangannya masih menarik telinga pria itu. "Sudah cerita saja, telingamu akan tetap kutarik sampai biru." ucapnya saat melihat Minato yang menatapnya meminta jawaban.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ibu disini?" tanya Naruto memandang heran pada sang ibu yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ibu memang disini sejak pagi tadi, Naruto." jawab Kushina disertai senyum manisnya. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" tambahnya bermaksud bercanda.

"Ehm, boleh sih." Naruto menjawab ragu-ragu. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar, para siswa yang baru datang menatapnya aneh, "Kenapa mereka?" gumamnya saat segerombolan siswa bersiul untuknya.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan ibunya, sekarang ia paham maksud dari para siswa yang menatapnya aneh. Mereka pasti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dia dan ibunya.

Tentu saja, kalau saja ada yang harus disalahkan maka itu adalah ibunya. Wanita itu mengenakan blus tanpa lengan dengan gaun hijau panjang yang longgar serta gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Seharusnya ibu menggunakan pakaian yang agak gembel, pikirnya sinting. Tapi mau seperti apapun penampilan sang ibu, hasilnya akan tetap sama, menggoda.

"Mantaps!"

Naruto kembali memperhatikan para siswa saat telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar kata pujian tersebut.

Kushina mengeryit heran melihat putranya yang sedang menatap para siswa dengan mata melotot marah.

"Kenapa Naru?" tanyanya sambil menepuk punggung si pirang yang tampak tekejut karenanya.

"Eh! Tidak kok, aku ti–"

"Wah! Naruto seleramu boleh juga tuh!" Kiba datang mengejutkannya dari belakang.

Shikamaru yang juga baru sampai berhenti melihat Naruto dan Kiba bersama seorang wanita berambut merah yang tidak dikenalnya. 'Hm, seksi." pikirnya sinting kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Lho? Ini siapa Naru?" tanya Kushina sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang menurut Kiba imut.

"Hahaha, ini Inuzuka Kiba. Dia temanku," Naruto tertawa garing, berharap kalau ibunya tidak paham maksud dari perkataan Kiba, "Dan Kiba, ini–"

"Yo, Naruto." sapa Shikamaru santai. Dengan sengaja ia berhenti tepat didepan Kushina, menatap wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah tanpa rasa takut dan malu.

"Ah! Shi–"

"Bagus juga seleramu teman, aku baru tahu kalau kau suka dengan yang namanya milf."

Mendengar tutur kata dari Shikamaru yang menurutnya terlalu jujur, Naruto jadi panik baik dalam maupun luar pikiran.

Dia tahu kalau ibunya memang pantas menyandang gelar milf, tapi bukan itu yang ditakutkannya, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan seperti...

"Milf? Apa itu milf?"

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal, baru saja ia berharap pada tuhan supaya ibunya tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu, namun sepertinya harapannya tidak dikabulkan.

Kiba menyenggol bahunya, pria itu memperlihatkan senyuman mesum pada ibunya. "Milf adalah Mom–Mmmph!"

Naruto menutup paksa mulut Kiba yang hampir saja memberitahu arti milf pada ibunya.

"Tutup mulutmu Kiba!" bisiknya marah, tapi sepertinya Kiba tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kau seksi sekali." puji Shikamaru tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Eh! A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Khusina malu.

"Pacar Naruto memang yang terbaik!" Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum mesum.

"Hey! Kalian berdua ja–"

"Pacar?" desis Kushina dengan senyum yang mengerikan, membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru mengernyit heran.

Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangan erat, rambut merahnya melayang-layang menyerupai ekor, senyumnya tampak mengerikan dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Ah ibu tenang bu, tenang."

Kiba dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan, "Ibu?" ucap mereka bersamaan, tidak sadar kalau Khusina sudah siap meledak.

"JAGA MULUT MESUM KALIAN ITU!"

Mereka berdua terkesiap, sekarang mereka tahu kalau wanita ini adalah ibunya Naruto.

"AKU INI SUDAH PUNYA SUAMI, KENAPA MASIH SAJA ADA YANG MENGGODAKU HAH!"

'Kami tidak tahu,' batin mereka sweetdropet.

Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya, semua orang terkejut melihat kejadian itu. "Ibu, sudah bu. Sabar saja. Lihat, kita jadi bahan sorotan mereka."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN!"

"Waah! Kabur~" Kiba dan Shikamaru berusaha melarikan diri, namun dengan cepat tangan Kushina menarik kerah seragam mereka.

Kiba tampak panik, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ia lebih memilih pasrah.

Lain lagi dengan Shikamaru, pria jenius itu mencari cara agar dapat bebas. Mulutnya berteriak keras, "Tolong! Tolong!"

"Lari! Selamatkan diri kalian!" siswa dan siswi berlari kesana-kemari, termasuk keamanan sekolah, membuat sekolah jadi ribut pagi itu.

'Hoi, yang benar saja' batin Naruto dengan mata membulat horor.

"Ampun, ampuni kami–"

Plakk! Bletak!

.

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan buku hitamnya. Sekarang wanita itu berada dalam ruangan pribadinya bersama dengan Naruto serta ibunya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Setelah melihat kembali catatan prilaku buruk dari buku hitam milikku. Anak anda mencetak rekor terbaik, hm..haruskah sekarang aku menuliskan nama anda juga?" ucapnya kalem.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali." sahut Kushina kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, Sasuke. Apa Naruto boleh kembali ke kelas? Kumohon Sasuke, yang membuat keributan adalah aku, bukan dia." tambahnya penuh dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Terserah," ucapnya cuek, kemudian membuka buku hitamnya hendak menulis.

"Eh! Sasuke, jangan!" seru Kushina panik, secepat kilat tangannya menarik pulpen milik si Uchiha, "Tolong, untuk sekali ini saja. Jangan tulis nama putraku ya..." tambahnya saat Sasuke melihatnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu anda sangat menyayangi putra anda, tapi tetap saja namanya harus kutulis di dalam buku hitam."

"Oh~, Sasuke kalau serius cantik sekali. Apa tadi? Anda? Hahah, bahasamu sopan sekali saat berbicara dengan calon mertuamu." Kushina mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tolonglah, anda harus mengerti bu. Sebagai walikelasnya saya berhak melakukan apapun padanya." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, meminta buku hitamnya kembali.

"Yah..kau berhak melakukan apapun padanya, termasuk membuat hatinya sakit, menghabiskan uang sakunya, dan menamparnya." suara Kushina terdengar lirih, tangannya menguatkan cengkraman pada buku tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Aku tahu, pertengkaran kecil selalu terjadi dalam cinta, sama seperti aku dan suamiku. Tapi Naruto berbeda, dia tidak seperti suamiku yang bisa menggoda dan sangat penyabar," Kushina terdiam sejenak, jarinya mengusap air mata yang hendak jatuh. "Dia adalah putraku. Setiap kali aku mengurusnya selalu saja berakhir dengan tamparan, dan itu membuatnya menjadi pria kasar dan jahat. Untungnya kau datang waktu itu, kau sama seperti suamiku, kalian berdua dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan kepala dingin."

"Maaf, aku ti–"

"Saat dia masih kecil, aku sudah mulai memukulinya. Hal itu membuatnya menganggapku monster, anak itu...dia selalu bersembunyi dibalik kaki ayahnya saat suamiku pulang kerja." air matanya turun perlahan, tangisnya pecah seketika.

Sasuke terpekur, menatap sosok seorang ibu yang kini menangis didepannya.

"Maaf," suaranya terdengar lirih.

Bukan, bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Dia hanya ingin memberi sedikit perhitungan atas perbuatan prianya. Tapi apa? Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seorang ibu yang tulus menangis untuk putranya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Aku, aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena berkirim pesan dengan gadis lain." Sasuke menundukan kepala dalam, malu melihatkan wajahnya pada Khusina.

"Hahahah, ternyata Sasuke tipe wanita yang gampang cemburu ya,"

Eh!?

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Kushina yang tersenyum padanya. "Tadikan bibi sedang menangis, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa tersenyum?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, itu hanya akting, yah...aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau dapat kembali seperti biasa."

"Akting?"

"Iya akting, aku sering melakukan hal seperti itu pada suamiku kalau dia tidak ingin menuruti permintaanku," sahut Khusina kemudian tertawa sampai akhirnya pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah!" sahut Sasuke kalem. Ternyata Kushina hanya mempermainkannya, dasar wanita tua zaman sekarang.

Krieet!

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar mengenai pelajaran les bu?" Menma berbicara sambil menutup pintu.

"Duduklah dulu." balas Sasuke mempersilahkan.

Menma berjalan mendekatinya kemudian duduk disamping Kushina tanpa rasa takut.

'Anak ini baru datang sudah kelihatan sikap tidak sopannya, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara tanpa melihat wajah gurunya? Dan berani sekali dia duduk disampingku!' pikir Kushina kurang senang dengan kedatangan Menma. 'Tapi tampan sih.'

Penasaran dengan pria tampan disebelahnya, Kushina bertanya pada Sasuke, "Siapa anak tampan ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran wanita dihapadannya, "Dia salah satu murid kelas XII-A, sekelas dengan putra bibi..."

Kushina ber o ria. Ternyata ada anak yang sama tampannya dengan Naruto, pikirnya menyombongkan ketampanan putranya.

"Namanya, Uzumaki Menma.."

"Oh–Apa? Uzumaki?" tanya Kushina menatap Menma dengan kening berkerut.

Menma mendengus kasar.

"Iya, benar. Dia adalah Uzumaki, bibi mengenalinya bukan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan hasil pemikirannya.

"Tidak ada Uzumaki yang mempunyai warna rambut selain merah, kecuali putraku." tukas Kushina masih dengan kening berkerut.

"Lho? Bagaimana bisa?"

Menma tampak santai. Dirinya tidak cemas sama sekali ditatap oleh kedua wanita yang merupakan keluarganya ini.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau nak?" Kushina memicingkan mata penuh dengan intimidasi. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya...aku..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam RPGuT


	4. Chapter 3

**Catatan : Meski di warning sudah tertulis Typo (s), tapi tetap saja aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan penulisan kata dalam cerita ini. Jadi mohon bantuan untuk para pembaca agar memberitahukan letak kesalahanku.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NarufemSasu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gender switch, Gaje, Dll**

 **My Beautiful Teacher By R** **PGuT**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau nak?"

Menma terdiam sejenak, sudut bibirnya terangkat setelah itu.

"Sebenarnya...aku..."

"..." diam, Kushina menguatkan indera pendengarannya.

"Aku..."

"..." karena penasaran, Sasuke juga ikut fokus pada Menma.

"Sebenarnya–"

"Ck! Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa!?" sahut Kushina merasa jengkel.

"Hey jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" teriak Menma dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Dasar, nenek aneh." lirihnya pelan setelah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Meski ejekan tersebut terdengar pelan baginya. Namun, Kushina masih dapat mendengar walau samar. Terutama pada kata nenek.

"Grrr..."

"Kenapa? Marah?" ledeknya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tentu saja aku marah!" desis Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya pada Menma. "Barusan kau mengataiku nenek, benar?"

"Heh, memang kenyataannya begitu!" balas Menma juga mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku belum jadi nenek!"

"Kau sudah tua! Sebaiknya jadi nenek saja!" paksa Menma dengan mata melotot marah.

"Putraku saja belum menikah, bagaimana mungkin aku jadi seorang nenek!"

"Sudah mengalah saja pada yang kecil!"

"Kecil? Harus kutampar dulu baru kau sadar ya!?" Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya bersiap siaga ingin menampar.

Mereka terus berdebat panas. Tidak peduli dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke.

"Tampar saja! Aku yakin kau tidak berani melakukannya!" tantang Menma menepuk pelan pipi kirinya.

"Dasar bocah! Berani sekali kau!"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, meja yang menjadi penghalang membuat dirinya sedikit kesulitan. Ia mendorong paksa meja tersebut agar lebih maju, kedua tangannya terulur untuk memisahkan Kushina dan Menma yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah. Menma, soal yang tadi kita bicarakan lain waktu. Dan bibi, masih ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu." ucap Sasuke memberi jawaban dari tatapan heran mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah," balas Menma sama sekali tidak melawan, malah ia menuruti perkataan Sasuke. "Dasar nenek aneh." tambahnya, kemudian melesat pergi.

Mendadak ruangan jadi hening, hanya suara pulpen jatuh saja yang sempat mendominasi. Sampai pada akhirnya Kushina merasa bosan dan membuka suara. "Kau lihat itu Sasuke? Anak itu bersikap tidak sopan padaku, kenapa tidak kau tulis namanya di buku itu!" pekiknya menunjuk buku hitam yang masih utuh di atas meja.

"Demi ibu mertuamu, tulislah namanya. Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Dia mengataiku nenek!" tambahnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"..."

"Ck! Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

.

.

.

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu Shikamaru."

"Yang penting wajahku tidak separah Kiba!"

"Halah, wajahmu yang parah Shikamaru."

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Mereka bertiga tertawa keras, tidak peduli dengan pandangan heran dari penghuni kelas XII-A lainnya. Bahkan mereka dengan berani duduk di atas meja milik Sasuke.

Sakura yang merupakan ketua kelas XII-A tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah mereka. Baginya, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menertawai wajah satu sama lain yang kini sudah membiru. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau beruntung sekali Naruto, wajahmu masih dalam kondisi baik." celetuk Shikamaru merasa iri ditambah Kiba yang membenarkan perkataannya.

"Yah, kalian seharusnya tidak menggoda sembarang wanita. Dia itu ibuku."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ibumu, ini baru pertama kalinya. Dan aku merasa terkejut!" teriak Kiba lantang, membuat beberapa dari teman kelasnya yang merasa terganggu memandangnya kesal.

"Apanya yang terkejut?" sahut Sai ikut menduduki meja walikelasnya.

"Aku melihat aksi ibumu Naruto, yang tadi itu seram sekali. Tapi aneh juga, biasanya yang datang ayahmu sekarang malah ibumu." tambahnya kemudian tersenyum palsu, membuat Kiba menggeram marah karena senyumannya.

Naruto menggedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu. Biasanya kalau ia membuat masalah maka yang dipanggil adalah ayahnya, itupun atas panggilan walikelas. Namun semenjak Sasuke menggantikan posisi sebagai walikelasnya, setiap masalah yang dibuatnya baik secara sengaja ataupun tidak hanya akan berakhir dalam catatan buku hitam.

Yang membuat otaknya berpikir keras adalah ibunya, kenapa ibunya datang ke sekolahnya?

"Ck! Menyebalkan." umpat Menma yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, "Kenapa? Masalah!?" tanyanya saat berpapasan dengan Shikamaru.

'Aneh,' batin Kiba merinding saat merasakan aura suram mengelilingi Menma.

"Naruto..."

Suara panggilan seorang pria membuat Naruto terpaksa menoleh pada pintu kelas. "Nagato?" gumamnya pelan saat tahu yang memanggilnya adalah pria berambut merah yang mewakili musuh abadinya, Yahiko.

"...Kushina menunggumu di taman..." ucapnya memberi jawaban dari pandangan sorot mata Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kushina? Siapa itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba dan Shikamaru sertai anggukan dari Sai sebagai tanda bahwa pria pucat itu juga penasaran.

"Ibuku," balas Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri Nagato. Tepat disamping Nagato, ia menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian, "Kalian tidak ikut?"

"Kau bercanda Naruto? Tentu saja kami tidak akan ikut." jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya, disertai Kiba dan Shikamaru yang membenarkan perkataannya.

"Hahaha, oke.." balas Naruto pelan. Sudah jelas teman-temannya tidak ingin ikut bersamanya jika ada ibunya, mengingat ibunya yang marah-marah beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ayo.." ucap Nagato kemudian berjalan diikuti Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Kushina menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin diatas rumput taman yang segar, matanya sudah berapi-api. Menatap Naruto dan Nagato secara bergantian, bahkan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya mundur selangkah karena takut.

"Ibu sudah tahu Naruto, semua hal yang selalu kau lakukan disekolah," desisnya dengan mata memicing, menatap putranya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"A–"

"Kau selalu bertengkar dengan Nagato, benar bukan?" tukasnya menghadapkan kepalan tinjunya di depan wajah putra pirangnya. "Ibu tahu kau sering memukul orang yang berada disekitarmu, tapi kenapa harus Nagato juga? Dia itu sepupumu!?" tambahnya dengan sedikit bentakan di akhir kata.

"Tidak kok!" elak Naruto cepat.

Kushina mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, melihat wajah putranya yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus dagunya, sedangkan tangan kiri menempel dipinggang rampingnya, "Hmm, mencurigakan.." gumamnya semakin memicingkan mata.

"Kushina tenanglah, Naruto tidak seperti itu lagi. Dia sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu." Nagato menepuk pelan pundaknya, membuat pandangannya beralih pada pria berambut merah yang berdiri disamping putranya.

"Aku bosan mendengar panggilan seperti itu, kau bukan anak kecil yang imut lagi Nagato. Jadi jangan panggil aku Khusina lagi!" teriaknya tidak menerima cara Nagato memanggilnya, pasalnya anak yang dipikirnya imut dulu sekarang sudah tidak imut lagi.

"Ingat Naruto! Jangan. Berani. Memukul. Sepupumu!" tambahnya menekankan setiap perkataannya.

"Baik!" balas Naruto cepat, masih dengan keringat dingin.

"Hm, ya sudah. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, ayahmu itu pasti sedang pusing karena bajunya belum di cuci." salam Kushina sebelum melangkah pergi menuju gerbang sekolah.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat melihat ibunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, matanya beralih menatap sepupunya kemudian berkata "Nagato, pergilah."

"Hm," balas Nagato kalem, "Bukan aku yang memberitahukan masalah ini pada ibumu, Naruto." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau yang memberitahukan masalah ini pada ibuku, benar?" tanya Naruto to the point, matanya melihat Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah lalu naik ke atas lagi, 'Hmm, seksi sekali dia hari ini...' batinnya sedikit gila.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih mendudukan diri di kursi taman terlebih dahulu. Kemudian menatap si pirang dengan tatapan serius yang dibuat-buat, "Sebagai walikelasmu, aku wajib memberitahukan semua kejadian yang kau perbuat kepada ibumu." jelas Sasuke sambil meletakkan tas hobo miliknya di pangkuannya.

"Hisshh, kenapa kau harus duduk juga sih!" tambahnya merasa risih saat Naruto ikut mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Karena kita berada di taman sekolah! Dan sekarang beberapa dari mereka sedang melihat kita." jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap para siswa dan siswi yang juga duduk di kursi taman secara bergantian.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sasuke, maksudku. Kenapa harus mengadukan semua masalahku kepada ibuku?" tanya Naruto lagi, tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang malah jadi salah tingkah ntah karena apa. "Kenapa tidak dengan ayahku saja?" mulutnya kembali terbuka memberi pertanyaan beruntun kepada si Uchiha.

"Jadi sebenarnya, memberitahukan sikap burukmu kepada orang tuamu tidaklah masalah bagimu?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, matanya bergerak kiri dan kanan. Menandakan bahwa ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Emm, tidak akan jadi masalah. Tapi kalau dengan ibuku mungkin akan jadi masalah, hehehe..." ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Begitulah wanita, kau pasti mengerti, cantik~." tambahnya dengan sedikit rayuan.

"Aku wanita, dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." balas Sasuke cepat, mendengar rayuan pria disampingnya membuat tangannya gatal hendak menampar wajah bodoh tersebut.

"Ups! Hehehe, maaf. Kupikir kau mengerti. Tehehehe..." lagi, pria itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Membuat tangan si Uchiha panas karena berusaha sabar agar tidak menampar wajah anehnya.

"Ck! Kenapa sih dengan sepatu ini!" gumam Sasuke merasa risih dengan high heels hitamnya. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba telapak kaki kirinya terasa gatal. "Aduh, kenapa bisa gatal sih." keluhnya merasa kesal dengan high heels yang digunakannya hari ini.

Ia merundukkan badan agar dapat menyentuh high heels-nya, kemudian memasukan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan sedikit paksaan ke dalam high heels tersebut. meski Sasuke adalah wanita bertubuh tinggi. Tapi tetap saja kalau dalam posisi duduk, kaki yang diluruskan tidak dapat diraih tanpa merunduk.

"Akh! Semakin gatal saja!" pekiknya sedikit frustasi, jari telunjuknya dengan kencang menggaruk telapak kakinya yang masih berbalut kaos kaki hitam.

"Kau kenapa, cantik?" tanya Naruto sedikit aneh dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Tolong aku, sepatu ini membuat telapak kaki kiriku terasa gatal." balas Sasuke, tidak lupa menyertakan umpatan kecil dari bibir seksinya.

"Hmm, sebentar..." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjongkok tepat di depan kaki kiri Sasuke.

"Cepat! Jangan lama-lama." desak Sasuke sesekali memukul rok panjangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau cepat? Tolong kakinya jangan gelisah dulu ya, cantik~." rayu si pirang, membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan rona merah hinggap di pipinya. "Nah, ini sudah selesai!" dengan lantang ia berteriak, mencopot pelan high heels tersebut dari kaki pemiliknya.

Dengan bangga Naruto kembali duduk disamping Sasuke yang ntah kenapa termenung dengan pandangan kosong.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, bukannya malu karena rayuan si pirang, hanya saja ia sedikit takut kalau kata-kata rayuan tersebut terdengar oleh siswa dan siswi disekitarnya. Maka sekarang kepalanya sibuk memikirkan akibat dari semuanya nanti.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" ia tersentak kaget karena Naruto yang menepuk pipinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" matanya memandang bingung high heelsnya yang kini sudah berada di tangan si pirang. "Kenapa sepatunya dilepas?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Kakimu gatal? Lebih baik high heels ini dilepas dulu. Lagi pula nama benda ini bukan sepatu, ini high heels!" tukasnya, memberi penjelasan soal high heels yang malah di bilang sepatu oleh wanita disampingnya ini.

"Apa masalahnya? Benda ini juga masuk dalam kategori sepatu!" balas Sasuke tidak mau salah. Sebagai guru tentunya nona Uchiha ini merasa malu jika kalah begitu saja dengan muridnya yang tidak terlalu pintar ini.

"Iya sih, ini juga sejenis sepatu. Tapi ibuku bilang, nama populernya high heels, bukan sepatu..." Naruto memainkan high heels tersebut. "Hmm, sepertinya ini pengalaman pertamamu dalam menggunakan high heels." tambahnya dengan mata terpicing.

"Me-memangnya kenapa!?" jawab Sasuke sedikit malu. "Berikan sepat–Maksudku high heels itu padaku!"

Naruto tidak memberikannya, ia malah kembali berjongkok di hadapan kaki kiri Sasuke, kemudian memasangkan kembali high heels tersebut dengan pelan dan benar. "Sudah, jangan gila lagi yah. Kalau kakimu gatal." ucapnya bermaksud bercanda, namun respon yang diberikan Sasuke adalah cubitan keras pada telinganya.

"Aduh!" rintih Naruto saat Sasuke melepas cubitannya, ntah kenapa rasanya lebih sakit dilepas dari pada di tahan.

"Sopanlah berbicara kepada gurumu!"

"Oke, oke." senyum, Naruto tetap tersenyum meski telinganya sudah berdenyut-denyut mengeluarkan asap putih. Jauh didalam hati kecilnya, ia berkata 'Uchiha mengerikan, benar-benar tidak bisa di bawa bercanda!'

"Dasar, beraninya menjadikan seorang ibu sebagai perantara." ucap Sasuke berdiri ingin melangkah pergi sebelum Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan, membuat langkahnya tertunda.

"Perantara? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku perantara,"

"Hah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia melihat jam yang menempel di tangan kanannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

'Perantara hubungan kita, dasar bodoh!' batinnya merana.

Naruto menggedikkan bahu. Aneh rasanya melihat kelakuan wanita itu sejak beberapa hari ini, pikirnya.

"Untung saja mereka sibuk dengan diri masing-masing." gumamnya pelan, tidak sadar dengan tiga pria yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari tempat yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran yang membosankan," gumam Naruto pelan, matanya fokus melihat pada papan putih yang kini sudah penuh dengan rumus yang membingungkan. "Ck, Sasuke itu pintar sekali." pujinya saat melihat walikelasnya dengan cekatan menulis dan menerangkan segala hal tentang rumus yang mereka pelajari saat ini.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto tersentak. Kemudian menoleh, menatap Menma yang ntah kenapa tiba-tiba menyebut nama walikelas mereka. Apa dia mendengar ucapanku tadi?, pikirnya sedikit panik.

"Kau menyebut walikelasmu hanya dengan nama saja?" Menma membuka suara lagi.

"Emm, mungkin kau salah dengar–"

"Tidak mungkin." sela Menma cepat, keningnya berkerut saat melihat mata si pirang yang bergerak kiri dan kanan. "Jujur saja," tambahnya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ck, telingamu belum dibersihkan ya? Sudah kukatakan kau hanya salah dengar saja."

"Aku yakin telingaku masih bersih, dan aku juga yakin kalau kau tadi menyebut namanya!"

"Lalu kenapa? Masalah jika aku menyebut namanya!?" tantangnya mencoba membuat situasi terbalik.

Tertawa pelan, Menma merapihkan letak buku catatannya. Ia yang awalnya fokus pada Sasuke yang tengah mengajar malah jadi terpancing dengan ucapan teman sebangkunya ini. "Memanggilnya hanya dengan nama saja, memang tidak masalah. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku selalu mengikuti wanita itu secara diam-diam. Dan selalu saja ada kau yang mengganggunya,"

"Ap–"

"Termasuk saat di taman."

"Kau melihatnya?" Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sulit untuk percaya dengan perkataan Menma, padahal tadinya ia benar-benar yakin kalau tidak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka.

"Ya, ak–"

Blam! Blam!

Bunyi keras dari papan tulis yang diketuk oleh Sasuke membuat mereka berdua terkesiap kaget.

"Duo Uzumaki! Apa kalian mendengar penjelasanku!?"

"Ya, kami mendengarnya bu!" reflek karena di bentak Naruto langsung menyahuti perkataan walikelasnya. "Benarkan, Menma?" tanyanya melihat teman sebangkunya yang tiba-tiba saja fokus pada papan tulis.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum licik, ide untuk mengerjai si pirang terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. "Jelaskan, apa itu transformasi pada transformasi geometri?"

"Ah, engh..transformasi..emm.."

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat si pirang yang tampak panik membalik-balik buku catatannya. "Aku yakin, kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku sejak tadi." tebaknya, nyaris ingin melempar penghapus papan tulis yang di pegangnya sebelum Naruto membuka suara.

"Trans–Ah! Sudahlah, jujur aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu." Naruto membuka bukunya, pura-pura membaca dan menganggap tatapan semua temannya masa bodoh.

'Bagus Naruto!' batin Kiba mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Karena Uzumaki satu tidak bisa menjawab, maka Uzumaki dua harus bisa menjawab." Sasuke tersenyum iblis, tangannya menggenggam penghapus papan tulis dengan erat. Kali ini ia tidak akan ragu untuk melempar benda persegi panjang tersebut, pasalnya target selanjutnya bukanlah prianya.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi pertanyaannya?" tambahnya masih setia dengan senyum iblisnya, membuat beberapa muridnya ketakutan melihat kearahnya.

"Transformasi merupakan suatu pemetaan titik pada sua–"

"Cukup." sela Sasuke cepat. Melihat wajah Menma yang terlihat percaya diri membuat ia yakin bahwa pria itu mendengar semua penjelasannya sejak tadi.

Dengan rasa kecewa tangannya kembali meletakan penghapus tersebut pada tempatnya. Tentu saja si Uchiha merasa kecewa, pasalnya ia yang selalu berpikir kalau melakukan sesuatu adalah hal yang membosankan. Malah merasa senang saat ingin menghukum murid-muridnya, membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

Mungkin bersenang-senang sedikit boleh juga, pikirnya menatap Naruto intens.

"Uzumaki satu, keluar dan pungut semua sampah yang ada di lapangan olahraga!" dengan nada tegas yang dibuat-buat Sasuke menunjuk pintu kelas.

"Lho? Kenapa hanya aku yang dihukum!?" tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Eh, engg..emm.." Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan yang sempurna, tanganya meremas pelan rok panjangnya. Kebiasaan saat ia sedang bingung. "Emm, karena hanya kau yang..tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, benar?" jawabnya ragu.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah..." gumam Naruto berjalan keluar dengan membawa setangkai sapu lidi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, murid yang sulit di atur memang pantas di hukum agar tidak berbuat ulah lagi. Terutama Naruto.

Meski jawabannya memang benar, namun ntah kenapa rasanya saat pria itu bertanya ia menjawab dengan ragu. Pasalnya ia memberi prianya hukuman hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja. Namun hatinya yakin kalau prianya itu tidak akan marah padanya.

"Masalah beres, kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Fiuhh!"

Naruto mengelap pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Dua plastik penuh dengan sampah dilempar begitu saja pada tong sampah besar di hadapannya.

"Ck! Sial sekali hari ini!"

Ia menghentakan kaki di tengah lapangan yang panas, keringat mengalir dengan lancar mulai dari kepala hingga kakinya. Pakaiannya sudah basah oleh keringat, ntah seberapa bau pakaiannya itu sekarang.

"Ini sudah jam istirahat,"

Seseorang menyahutinya dari belakang, memaksa ia memutar kepala untuk melihat si pemilik suara kemudian bergumam, "Menma?"

"Bahkan disaat hari panas seperti ini kau masih menuruti perintahnya? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?" Menma kembali membuka suara.

"Maksudmu apa!? Kau mencurigaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencurigaimu." balasnya dingin, "Sejak awal, aku memang mencurigaimu. Dan sejak awal, kemanapun wanita itu pergi, aku selalu mengikutinya." sambungnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Sial! Jadi kau adalah seorang penguntit!" geram Naruto melangkah maju dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Kenapa kau tersenyum, bencong?" desisnya saat melihat senyum licik dari wajah Menma.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum!?" bentaknya mencengkram kerah baju Menma sekuat tenaga.

"Hanya ada kita di sini. Tidak akan ada yang menghentikan kita, benar?"

"Kau!"

Merasa diremehkan, amarah Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya terangkat hendak melayangkan tinjuan keras.

Buagh!

Tepat mengenai rahang, pukulan kerasnya membuat pria itu mundur tiga langkah.

"Hahahaha, hebat juga kau! Hebat! Hebat!" teriak Menma terlihat seperti orang gila. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit pada wajahnya.

Tidak berlangsung lama, aura suram diantara mereka menghilang begitu suara lembut datang menginstrupsi keduanya.

"Naruto, Menma. Sedang apa kalian?"

Merasa namanya juga di sebut, Menma mengerutkan dahi. Menatap bingung gadis yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

Si pirang tampak bingung melihat gadis tersebut, datang secara tiba-tiba dengan membawa setangkai sapu lidi. "Hinata, kenapa kau kemari? Dan untuk apa benda ini?" tanyanya dengan jari yang menunjuk setangkai sapu lidi tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu," balasnya singkat, tidak lupa memberikan senyum lembutnya.

"Ta–"

"Sekarang aku akan pergi, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir, dan aku tidak ingin melewatinya." Menma melangkah mundur, "Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan tadi, Naruto..." tambahnya kemudian tersenyum aneh.

"Menma kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat pria itu benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi di sekitar lapangan olahraga.

Naruto kembali memungut sampah dan dedaunan yang ada di sekitarnya, kemudian membalas cuek, "Biarkan saja dia..."

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, Menma berjalan cepat melewati siswa dan siswi yang tidak dikenalnya, sesekali ia tersenyum saat bertatapan dengan seorang gadis.

'Ternyata dia yang bernama Hinata' batinnya terlihat senang saat memikirkan si Hyuga, "Ah! Sebaiknya aku harus cepat." ucapnya sambil berlari secepat mungkin menuju kantin. Membuat para siswi bingung dengan aksinya.

.

.

.

"Huft! Sial sekali. Terlalu banyak buku yang harus diperiksa untuk besok!"

"Cih!"

Malam itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengeluh untuk pertama kalinya dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang walikelas sekaligus guru matematika.

Badan disandarkan pada kursi belajar empuk, mata hitam kelamnya terlihat tidak mempunyai minat sedikitpun menatap setumpuk buku di atas meja belajar yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

Tangannya terulur untuk memisahkan setumpuk buku lainnya yang sudah selesai diperiksa beberapa menit lalu.

"Membosankan," lirihnya pelan. "Andai saja ada Naruto disini." tambahnya sedikit berharap.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangan, matanya terpejam dalam. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria pirangnya jika memang ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Hm, bagus." bisiknya dengan senyum kecil, tidak lupa dengan rona merah yang hinggap di pipi putihnya. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pria itu saat ini hingga ia tersenyum malu.

"Sasuke!"

"Eh!"

Suara berat khas dari Itachi membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ditambah lagi saat ia membuka mata wajah sang kakak sudah muncul di hadapannya. Spontan Ia memaksa mundur kursinya agar dapat menjaga jarak dengan kakak kriputnya itu.

"Kenapa masuk tidak izin dulu!?"

"Saat aku ingin turun menuju ruang keluarga, tidak sengaja mataku melihatmu yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dikursi ini. Kupikir kau tadi tidur, jadi aku bangunkan saja."

"Jangan buat alasan!"

"Lho? Aku tidak sedang membuat alasan, Pintu kamarmu terbuka lebar." balas Itachi menunjuk pintu kamar si adik dengan dagunya.

"Ck! Menganggu saja." gerutunya marah.

"Sudah baik aku ingin membangunkanmu, kenapa kau malah marah?" tanya Itachi bingung, sulit untuk memahami adiknya itu untuk saat ini. Memang benar Sasuke selalu marah kepadanya, tapi dengan alasan yang jelas bukan yang seperti ini.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau sudah menggangu waktuku dan Naruto bersama!" teriaknya marah.

Itachi melongo, "Naruto, siapa itu? Dan dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan kepala yang bergerak kiri dan kanan.

"Kekasihku, dia ada di pikiranku sekarang!" jawab Sasuke cepat, karena terlalu marah ia sampai tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap bosan sang kakak dengan tangan bersidekap dada.

"Lho, kau..sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ten–Eh!" matanya terbelalak horor, bibirnya tidak bergerak setelah itu. Sepertinya sekarang otak Uchiha-nya sudah mulai bekerja lagi.

"He.." Itachi tersenyum jahil, "Hehehe..." senyumnya semakin lebar, membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, tidak lupa dengan senyum jahil yang terus diperhatikan adiknya.

"Akan kulaporkan kepada ayah dan ibu!" gertaknya membuat Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Itachi, kumohon jangan." adiknya mencoba untuk berbicara setenang mungkin. Namun sayang, matanya tidak bisa di bohongi kalau saat ini adik kecilnya itu terlihat ketakutan sekali.

"Itachi–"

"Bye!" Itachi melesat pergi dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini malah merasa bodoh sendiri.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas kasur, manik hitamnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna orange cerah. Awalnya langit kamarnya berwarna hitam, namun setelah mengetahui warna kesukaan dari prianya ia akhirnya mengganti warna langit kamarnya menjadi orange.

"Ibu, ayah. Sasuke sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih..."

Suara Itachi yang berada di lantai bawah terdengar hingga kamarnya, ntah kenapa telinganya dapat mendengar setiap laporan sang kakak kepada orangtuanya. Apa Itachi sengaja berteriak keras?, pikirnya kesal.

"...Itu benar! Nama kekasihnya Naruto!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat suara kakak kriputnya kembali tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Tangannya bergerak menggapai bantal di sampingnya kemudian membenamkan wajah dengan bantal tersebut.

"Dasar kriput bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ayo makan bersama!"

"Tidak bisa, Naruto."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Setiap kali ia menolak pasti si pirang memberikan pertanyaan tersebut dengan ekspresi bodoh menghiasi wajahnya.

Baru saja selesai mengajar kelas XII-C, tanpa diundang pria pirangnya sudah tiba di depan pintu. Kakinya melangkah, bergerak mendekati prianya, tidak lupa dengan tas hobo yang selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Matanya bergerak kiri dan kanan, mencoba melihat orang sekitar. Merasa aman, mulutnya membuka suara, "Tolong mengertilah..." bisiknya pelan. "Kita disini adalah guru dan murid, tidak bisa bermesraan." tambahnya saat melihat ekspresi sedih dari prianya.

"Oke, baiklah." balas si pirang dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Sebenarnya hal semacam ini bukan yang pertama kalinya di alami oleh Sasuke. Hampir setiap hari pria itu mengajaknya ini dan itu, dan jawabannya sama, tetap menolak. Mengingat profesinya sebagai guru, jika terlalu dekat dengan seorang murid bisa jadi bahan obrolan para guru lainnya.

Ia trauma dengan hal seperti itu. Saat di cafe juga sama, awalnya hanya obrolan, semakin lama obrolan tersebut berubah menjadi hal gila. Beruntung saat itu seseorang datang menolongnya.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Tapi nanti saat di luar kita bisa jalan bersama bukan?" tanya Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Melihat wajah penuh harap dari pria dihapannya, membuat hati Sasuke sedikit sakit untuk mengucap penolakannya, "Maaf, aku akan mengajar Menma saat selesai dengan urusan sekolah."

"Kau guru les bukan pembantu, kenapa malah mengajarinya setiap hari?" tanya si pirang tidak terima penolakan, "Aku saja hanya dua kali dalam seminggu. Kenapa dia bisa lebih?"

"Menma memintaku untuk memperpanjang waktu mengajarnya dalam seminggu. Kami sudah membicarakan hal itu tadi pagi saat di ruangan pribadiku."

"Yang benar saja! Itu tidak adil–"

"Jangan jadi anak manja–"

"Manja? Kau yang seperti itu! Saat kau bersikap manja membuatku merasa risih," teriak Naruto berjalan maju beriringan dengannya yang melangkah mundur. "Hmm, apa mungkin...kau masih marah karena kertas itu?"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu hanya karena sebuah kertas!? Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak masuk ak–"

"Tidak masuk akal, hm? Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya agar masuk di akal!"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"

"Kenapa! Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak sopan padamu, karena kau guruku? Dasar wanita laj–"

Plaak!

Tamparan keras membuat Naruto terdiam lama dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Sasuke membenarkan letak sandangan tas yang sedikit miring, bola mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada manik biru di hadapannya. Tidak ada rasa senang dalam hatinya untuk saat ini.

Kakinya mulai bergerak terangkat untuk pergi keluar dari kelas XII-C.

"Dasar brengsek!" desisnya saat bersampingan dengan Naruto yang masih menundukan kepala.

"Maaf,"

Tuk.

Tepat didepan pintu kelas. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat mendengar kata maaf dari Naruto yang terdengar parau.

"Kau mau menangis!? Menangislah!" perintah Sasuke sedikit memaksa. Tidak sadar dengan kondisi wajahnya yang kini sudah basah karena air mata. Sayang, pria itu tidak dapat melihatnya karena posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi.

Menarik nafas dalam, berdoa sebentar, setelah itu dengan perlahan Naruto memutar tubuhnya. "Sas–Eh? Dia sudah pergi?" suaranya terdengar lirih, manik birunya sudah tidak menangkap lagi sosok wanita Uchiha itu.

Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu, kepalanya bergerak kiri kanan. Namun sayang, yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanyalah para siswa dan siswi yang tidak terlalu penting baginya. Dia pasti lari tadi, pikirnya mengulum senyum.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya, Naruto..."

'Eh?' Naruto menoleh kesamping, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Menma yang sudah berada disampingnya. Jari tangannya mengucek mata dengan kencang. 'Sejak kapan dia ada disini?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian akan hancur, apa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik?" Menma tersenyum sinis. "Ini, alamat rumahku. Tempat yang selalu di kunjungi Sasuke, wanitamu..." tambahnya memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat rumah.

Naruto menyambar kasar kertas tersebut, kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan Menma yang tersenyum maklum, tidak lupa sedikit benturan bahu ia berikan kepada pria itu.

.

.

.

Lapangan olahraga, tempat para murid KSHS melatih fisik mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang seharusnya terjadi untuk saat ini, namun kenyataannya berbeda. Para murid kelas XII-A duduk diam dengan bosan menatap guru olahraga mereka yang sedang menari tidak jelas.

"Yap. Yip. Yap!"

Might Guy, sebagai seorang guru yang mengajar di bidang olahraga dirinya berpikir setiap siswa dan siswi harus diberi semangat juang sebelum melakukan pemanasan dan latihan fisik.

"Ayo semua! Menarilah!" api semangatnya semakin bertambah, tubuhnya juga semakin kencang dalam menari tanpa irama.

"Hahh, kenapa tidak langsung latihan fisik saja?" Kiba mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula Shikamaru yang berada disampingnya membalas, "Sabar saja, tunggu dia selesai menari."

"Hm, mau sampai berapa lama tarian itu selesai? Aku. Benci dengan yang seperti ini." sahut Shino disertai kilatan putih pada kacamatanya.

"Sabar saja," Sai ikut ambil obrolan, "Lihat, para gadis menari juga!" jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk siswi kelasnya yang menari di belakang Guy yang berperan sebagai pemimpin.

"Wahh, lumayan nih. Buat cuci mata!" teriak para siswa dengan semangat dari pancaran mata mereka.

Namun kesenangan tidak berlangsung beberapa lama setelah Lee ikut ambil bagian di samping Guy.

"Err, aneh..." kata para siswa sweetdropet bersamaan.

"Jangan fokus pada Lee dan guru Guy. Dasar kalian aneh!" ceramah Kiba yang dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

"Diantara semua gadis yang menari, siapa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran dengan teman-temannya.

Shino mengelap kacamatanya dengan kain putih basah, setelah itu ia membuka mulut, "Aku. Melihat tubuh Sakura yang isinya tulang semua." ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hahahah, seleramu aneh. Yah..kalau aku, Hinata." Kiba menyahuti teman-temannya, memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Oh? Hinata, tariannya sedikit lambat. Mungkin dia malu, tapi kalau Ino dan Shion. Mereka bersemangat, dan isinya juga lumayan." sambung Sai tersenyum palsu, membuat Kiba menggeram lagi karena senyumnya.

"Aku akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihku nanti, hahaha!"

"Aku tahu niatmu menjadikannya sebagai pacar, kau mesum Kiba"

"Biarkan saja. Mesum atau tidaknya. Tetap saja wajahnya jelek!"

"Hey! Kacamata, jaga bicaramu!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Huft..." Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, posisi duduk paling belakang memberi keuntungan besar kepadanya. Bukan, bukan untung karena dapat melihat para gadis, namun untung karena ia dapat duduk tenang sambil memikirkan kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Tapi tetap saja matanya tidak bisa lari dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya, pandangannya tertuju pada satu gadis. Hinata, gadis baik dengan sifat malunya.

"Ck! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia berbisik pada diri sendiri, bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membujuk Sasuke. "Hah, biarkan saja dulu.." lanjutnya cuek. Mungkin akan lebih baik hilangkan rasa stressmu saat melihat pemandangan yang indah, pikirnya mesum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto? Gadis itu...seksi?" Menma bergumam pelan di sampingnya. "Bukankah dia yang kau perhatikan sejak tadi?" tambah Menma lagi, namun Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tubuhnya bukan lumayan lagi, itu sudah bisa dikatakan sempurna. Dengan pakaian yang akan ketat jika dipakainya, siapa yang tidak tergoda? Bahkan kau juga ikut tergoda, benar Naruto?" Menma melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak lupa dengan senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau tergoda dengan tubuh gadis itu? Bukankah, kau mencintai...Uchiha?" bisik Menma tepat ditelinganya, membuat darahnya mendidih seketika. Matanya memandang kosong pada pria yang memancing emosinya untuk keluar. Sesaat setelah itu, pukulan keras ia berikan kepada bibir licik Menma.

Akhirnya keributan terjadi, sampai pada akhirnya Guy memisahkan dan ia diberi hukuman.

.

.

.

Srek. Srek. Gesekan dari penyikat lantai berbunyi keras. Sekali lagi, hukuman yang didapatkannya adalah membersihkan toilet pria. Ntah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia dihukum seperti ini. Membuatnya jenuh dan bosan, ditambah lagi Menma yang tidak diberi hukuman sama sekali. Membuat ia kesal saat memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sialan! Brengsek! Bodoh!" Naruto memberi makian kepada semua angin yang melewati ruangan tersebut.

"Persetan dengan kalian semua!" makinya lagi, sifat kasar kembali begitu saja pada dirinya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan Sasuke, bahkan sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wanita itu.

"Kalau bisa..mati saja.." desisnya pelan. Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi karena terbawa emosi, kata-kata seperti itu keluar dengan mudah dari bibirnya.

Tok. Tok. Ketukan pintu memaksa kepalanya untuk menoleh pada toilet nomor satu, toilet yang berada paling depan.

"Hinata?" gumamnya pelan saat mengetahui pencipta suara pintu tersebut. Otaknya sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi dengan kedatangan gadis ini, itu karena setiap ia diberi hukuman gadis Hyuga ini selalu datang untuk membantunya.

"Aku akan membantumu." Hinata tersenyum lembut padanya, tadinya ia sedikit beharap kalau yang datang adalah Menma agar ia dapat menghajar habis pria itu. Namun ternyata itu adalah si Hyuga.

Matanya melihat Hinata dari atas hingga bawah, masih dengan pakaian olahraga yang terlihat ketat ditambah lagi keringat yang membasahi pakaian tersebut.

Glek. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Naruto kembali menggosok lantai toilet. "Kenapa tidak mengganti pakaian terlebih dulu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tidak perlu, setelah berlari keliling lapangan aku langsung datang kemari. Aku sedikit takut tadi saat melihat kau dan Menma bertengkar,"

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian ia berjongkok tepat disamping pria itu. "Naruto, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Srekk. Naruto berhenti menggosok lantai, kepalanya menoleh kesamping. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" dengan kening berkerut bingung ia bertanya.

"Tentang dua kertas yang kulempar padamu, apa kau membaca semuanya?"

"Dua kertas?" beo si pirang tidak jelas. "Bukankah kau hanya memberikan satu saja? Aku tidak sadar kalau kau melempar dua kertas."

"Oh, begitu..." Hinata mengangguk paham, 'Pantas saja dia terlihat biasa saja." batinnya mengingat kejadian sehari setelah mereka saling melempar kertas.

"Memang isi kertas kedua apa?" si pirang bertanya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

Kembali tersenyum, kali ini Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia memajukan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan pria pirang dihadapannya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan pelan, membuat Naruto tertegun karenanya.

"Kertas itu berisi sebuah kata perasaan. Maukah kau men–"

"Romantis sekali!"

'Hah!?'

Mereka berdua terkesiap sesaat setelah kedatangan seorang pria yang membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Menma..." desis si pirang marah, perlahan ia berdiri dan maju mendekati teman sebangkunya yang menyandar di samping pintu toilet.

"Hey. Santai, buang semua yang telah berlalu dan selesaikan masalah saat ini dengan kepala dingin." ucap Menma diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi kali ini!" Naruto melotot marah, aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto tenang–"

"Diamlah, Hinata. Gadis manis seperti dirimu tidak layak bersama dengan pria brengsek sepertinya." potong Menma cepat. Tangannya terulur di hadapan gadis itu, "Kemarilah, ikutlah bersamaku."

"Apa maksudmu, Menma?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh manis. Aku tahu semua yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak datang kemari, sekarang ayo kita pergi dari tempat busuk ini–"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu–"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, brengsek! Jika kau ingin hukuman dari Guy cepat selesai maka kerjakanlah sekarang." Menma membuka suara setelah Naruto berhasil memotong perkataannya, jelas sekali dirinya kesal jika ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Hinata kau dipanggil oleh bu guru Sasuke, dia menunggumu di perpustakaan," lanjutnya kemudian membalik tubuh. Tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana "Kau harus cepat, karena Uchiha tidak suka menunggu." dan setelah itu Menma berjalan keluar dari ruang toilet pria sampai Naruto menahan bahunya, membuat ia menatap bingung pria pirang ifu.

"Kenapa Sasuke memanggil Hinata?" tanya Naruto berbisik pelan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada dalam ruang toilet pria.

Menma tertawa kecil, "Aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu. Tapi yang pasti, Uchiha kesayanganmu itu ingin aku memanggil gadis manis itu ke perpustakaan," jawabnya.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan kondisinya? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi, namun kali ini pertanyaannya membuat Menma tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Astaga, kondisinya akan tetap baik-baik saja meski kehilangan dirimu."

"Oh, begitu ya!" balasnya dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Menma menautkan kedua alisnya karena bingung.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sana?" dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu dirinya bertanya lagi.

"Sekarang dia sedang menungguku dan Hinata, dan setelah kami tiba disana. Wanita itu akan memberikan rumus ini dan itu kepada kami yang pastinya tidak kau pahami!" satu tarikan nafas, Menma menjawab dengan wajah yang berubah merah.

"Cih! Banyak tanya!" desis Menma sambil berjalan cepat.

Naruto masuk kembali dan mendapati Hinata yang menggosok lantai toilet dengan penyikatnya, reflek ia langsung berjalan cepat dan merebut penyikat tersebut dari tangan gadis itu.

"Gantilah pakaianmu, dan setelah itu pergilah ke pespustakaan." ucapnya saat melihat Hinata yang hendak membuka mulut.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Malam itu, Naruto berlari kencang menuju sebuah hotel yang berada di antara dua bangunan berbintang lima.

Alasan dirinya keluar saat malam adalah ingin melihat Sasuke.

Ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, namun beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru sadar dengan kertas yang diberikan Menma.

Saat itu, dirinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai dikerjakannya.

Tidak sengaja secarik kertas terjatuh saat ia membuka buku catatannya. Awalnya ia malas melihat kertas tersebut dan lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Namun saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah tulisan berisi alamat, akhirnya kepalanya ingat dengan perkataan Menma saat jam istirahat sekolah.

"Akhirnya...hosh...sampai juga...hosh.." dengan nafas yang sulit diatur ia tersenyum senang saat sampai di depan pintu hotel yang terbuat dari bahan kaca tebal.

Tangannya merongoh saku jaket orange yang dikenakannya. Mengambil kertas pemberian Menma yang sudah dipotongnya menjadi kecil, kemudian membacanya.

"Hm, ini Beast Tail hotel. Dan kamar Menma memiliki nomor urut yang ke-327!?"

Astaga! Ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku, tukasnya dengan hati sedih.

Ia memasang posisi aman hendak berlari, "Baiklah, ready. Go!" dan kemudian pintu ditolak kasar olehnya yang langsung berlari kencang menuju lift. Tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang memelototinya.

20 menit berlalu, barulah ia menemukan kamar yang terdapat papan bertuliskan nomor 327.

Pencarian panjang dan lama ia lewati dikarenakan ruang hotel yang sangat berlika-liku. Selain lelah dirinya juga bingung dengan kehidupan Menma. Kenapa tinggal di hotel? Dimana orangtuanya? Banyak sekali uang saku yang dimilikinya?, pikirnya antara bingung dan kagum.

Menghela nafas sejenak, tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu. Sampai pada akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar hingga luar.

"Menma! Lepaskan aku, apa yang kau lakukan ini tidaklah benar!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuatnya langsung berpikir buruk tentang wanita itu. Itulah alasan kenapa ia sampai ingin keluar saat sudah larut malam, ntah kenapa firasat buruk menghantuinya, dan ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan juga, kenapa Sasuke masih mengajar hingga larut malam?, pikirnya merasa bingung. Biasanya wanita itu hanya mengajar sekitar dua hingga tiga jam saja.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Ia tersentak kaget saat teriakan wanita itu terdengar lagi olehnya, reflek dengan seluruh tenaganya ia mendorong kuat pintu tersebut.

Brakk!

Pintu terbuka karena dorongannya, beberapa saat setelah itu matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang berada di atas kasur tengah dipeluk oleh Menma dari belakang.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke terpekik saat melihat pria pirangnya yang berdiri mematung melihat dirinya yang dipeluk oleh muridnya yang lain.

Begitu juga dengan Menma, reflek ia melepas pelukannya. Membiarkan wanita itu mendekat dan berlindung di belakang punggung si pirang.

"Sebenarnya...apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ini..tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini balasan Review buat 3 orang beruntung XD. Anggap saja review kalian adalah yang terbaik dari yang lain!

Karena review kalian mengacu kepada chapter depan. Jadi akan kubalas di chapter ini!

firdaus minato : menma itu siap sich gangguin Naru aja

Balasan : Sudah banyak pentunjuknya kak XD. Menma itu adalah anak Naruto dan Sasuke dari masa depan.

Tanpa nama ( Guest ) : Jangan bilang kalo Menma itu dari masa depan. Dan rambutnya niru Sasuke. Dan misinya memperbaiki hubungan Naruto - Sasuke

Balasan : Ngak pernah tuh aku bilang Menma dari masa depan, tapi banyak juga sih petunjuknya hehehe.. Eits, rambut Menma pastinya dong dari Sasuke (?) dan misi Menma bukan memperbaiki hubungan NarufemSasu. Kalau hubungan NarufemSasu buruk di masa depan. Gimana bisa Menma dibuat sama mereka XD. Hahaha..

Yamato Nandeshiko : Kushina memang diubah menjadi Khusina ya ?

Balasan : Gak kok, Kushina yang ada di cerita ini tetaplah Kushina. Hanya saja aku salah dalam cara menulisnya XD.

Mungkin ada pembaca yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ganti Summary?

Itu karena Sasuke sama Naruto sudah baikan di chapter ini dan itu semua berkat Khusina. Bukan Menma (!) meski ada scene Naruto ditampar tadi.

Kenapa balas review harus pake soalnya sekalian?

Karena mungkin, 2 tahun atau 3 tahun setelah cerita ini tamat. Mungkin saja ada yang minat baca balasan review aku ini. Dan mereka tidak bingung sambil bergumam 'Si Author, sebenarnya apasih soal dari tukang reviewnya? Ga ngerti gue!?'

Salam RPGuT


End file.
